


The Monster Loves

by supersas99



Series: The Monster Loves [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, Dark jisoo, F/F, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Murder, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersas99/pseuds/supersas99
Summary: Jisoo is a vampire and Jennie her enemies daughter. Beside her most trusted advisors, including Lisa and Rosé, Jisoo must bring down the enemies whilst battling with her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

The queen sat where she belonged, entwined in the throne of oak and bronze. Around her the court drank, ate, and laughed as they celebrated the death of a long standing enemy, an enemy that Her Majesty had removed from the earth with her own hands. The blood still visible, dark and dry, under her nails. Her dark eyes watched over the crowd with an intense awareness of every movement, every word, and every shifting glance. Feasting on the life of those at her feet. It was when she caught the eyes of a girl wandering through the court, a girl she had not invited, that her lip twitched upwards. Her cold eyes flickered in masked confusion as she watched the girl tiptoe between the drunkards scraping the bottom of their glasses with their tongues, hungry for that last drop of bitter alcohol on their swollen tongues. 

A single finger rose from the arm of the throne. With an unnatural efficiency the guards, dotted around the room, moved through the crowd to form a wall at the foot of the throne. Each guard was trained since childhood, they underwent rigorous training at times led by the queen herself. Some may not have seemed strong, in their frail bodies, some may not have seemed fast, with their bulky frames, but each were perfected members of an impenetrable wall. 

The queen stood, causing all heads in the room to turn. “Leave,” one word escaped her curved lips. The music stopped, those celebrating quickly began to file out of the room, any incapable of thinking for themselves were dragged by the others. The queen whispered in the ear of the woman at her side, dressed in all black, adorned with the silver jewelry of knives. Like a shadow she fell into the crowd, hunting, reaching for the mysterious girl and grabbing her thin wrist. Now she was locked in the room whilst all else have left. 

“Lalisa, bring her here.” The queen ordered and the wall of guards broke in two like a knife cleaving through water, smooth and sharp. The girl in black did so, her movements as cold cut as the knives on her hips. She pushed the unknown intruder to her knees in the created gap.

The queen asked, falling back into her throne, exploring the groves of wood with her nails. “Why are you intruding on my party?” 

The girl did not answer, instead she glared up at the queen. Lalisa shoved her, “speak,” she ordered. 

“I came to see the murderer who killed my father,” the girl spat.

“Ah, Princess Jennie, how quaint.” The queen laughed, as if all threat had just been removed. “And what do you think of her?”

“I think she is cruel, and proud, and weak.” Jennie snarled thrashing against Lalisa’s grips. 

The queen laughed, “How brave the little princess is.” Her eyes twitched from their sparkling sarcasm to the cold calculations of a killer. “I did you a gift and this is how you repay me?” The queens anger flared yet none beside Jennie flinched. “Leave us!” The queen demanded and the wall of guards trailed out, Lalisa glanced at the queen for her orders and seemingly understood that she must also stay. 

“You ripped my fathers throat from his neck, you drained his blood, and you celebrate his death like a wild animal.” Jennie tried to escape Lalisa’s grip again. She was unsuccessful against a living shadow. 

“Girl, you have no idea of the power you are toying with.” The queen snarled rising from her throne and coiling down the steps. 

“Your Majesty, let me kill her and end this.” Lalisa offered as the glowing eyes of the queen stalked closer. 

“No, Lalisa, she deserves the truth.” The queen tilted her head, “let her go.” Lalisa raised her hands from the girls shoulder and instantly she flew forwards, reaching violently for the queen. Within the blink of an eye the queen and moved leaving the girl to fall into empty air before the queen grabbed the girl from behind, holding her still. 

“What do you want, monster?” Jennie cried out as she was restrained by the queens hands.

“Your father was the monster, he raped and killed my sister for nothing more than something to brag about.” The queen hissed into her prisoners ear. “Killing him is a cause for celebration.” 

“I loved you,” Jennie whimpered. The queen stepped back shocked, her face filling with emotion - a rare mask. Lalisa shifted in confusion and shock, her intake of breath caused the queen to turn. Her cold mask of anger fell back into place as she ordered Lalisa to leave. 

“What do you want?” The queen whispered into the silent room after the large wooden door thudded shut. 

“You broke my heart, you came and you made me fall in love with you and then you betrayed me.” Jennie sobbed.

“Do you think I had a choice?” The queen shouted turning on Jennie. “I was happy!”

“But you murdered and then you left and now you revel in it,” Jennie screamed. “Do you even regret it?” Her tone changed, to one of dark and powerful pain. “Do you regret leaving me, screaming, holding the lifeless corpse of my only family as you walked away - blood dripping from your fingers.”

“I never wanted this Jennie,” the queen softened. “I never wanted to hurt you, he was my target - never you. I was never supposed to care about anyone, about you.” 

“You’re a monster,” Jennie sobbed. “You killed me too.” 

“Jennie, please, what I did was best for everyone.” The queen crouched to talk to her, to show that she was sorry. But the girl turned away, resentment oozing from her body. 

“You’re a monster, Jisoo, you’re not a queen.”


	2. 6 Months Earlier

6 Months Earlier

\--------

Jisoo arrived at the large stone castle alone, shrouded in a black cloak. Her only companion was the brown mare impatiently dancing under her. The rain was beating down heavily, turning the road to mud. Jisoo came down off her horse, muttering as the handle of her knife jabbed into her hip. Mud splattered up her riding boots as a squire ran out from the shelter of the stables to get her horse. 

“Do you have a trunk, milady?” The squire squeaked after her as she strode towards the warm glow of the castle. 

“No, it will be following in the next few days.” Jisoo explained. “Deliver my travel bag to my room.” The squire nodded in agreement leaving Jisoo as he pulled her horse away.

Jisoo pulled off her leather riding gloves as a guard opened the small door built into the larger one for her. Inside the stone walls Jisoo breathed in a sigh of warm and life filled air. She could smell the evening meal and festivities of the evening drifting through the body of the castle. She rang a small bell and a servant scuttled out to her. 

“Ma’am,” the girl greeted. It was both a question and a statement, who was she, why was she here. 

“Countess Jisoo of Anasas,” she used her official title. “I am here to see the Lord Henry Kim regarding his decision to place his men along the border to my land.” The servant nodded and hurried off, in her place a better dressed young boy appeared.

“Would you like to be shown to your room or greet Lord Henry now?” The squire asked. 

“I will go to my room and have audience with the Lord tomorrow,” Jisoo decided regarding your rain soaked appearance. “If you could send for a meal?” The squire nodded before briskly heading down one of the dimly lit passages, Jisoo followed him aggravated by the treatment she was already receiving in a lesser officials home. 

She stepped into the assigned room taking in the smell of damp and rotting wood. It would only be subtle to a normal person, but to her the smell was almost drowning. Grimacing, she ventured further in towards her bag which lay on the made double bed. Reaching inside she pulled out one of her travel essentials, a candle enchanted so that it removes all odors from the room. When you had heightened senses, things like that were important. Going into the ensuite she pulled the small rope labelled with ‘Hot Water’ and listened as the distant signal of the bell reached her ears from many layers deep in the castle. She also listened to the servants grumbles before the water began to run and a servant made the way through the castle to deliver the warm water for her. 

She had pulled off her wet riding gear and dressed only in a silk robe which wrapped around her smooth skin when a knock on the door sounded. She pulled it open and allowed the servant to hurry inside an empty the water into the bronze bathtub. She rewarded her with a single gold coin, a very generous tip, and watched the servant gleam as she grabbed it from Jisoo’s porcelain fingers. She wouldn't call it buying the staff, but she had money to spare and the desire for better service. Dropping her silk gown she stepped into the warm water. Her skin naked in the moonlight that whispered through the thin glass marking a window. Jisoo wasn't afraid of the night, it was her playground. With that thought, a low growl escaped her stomach. Jisoo sighed, she'd had a long day and all she really wanted was some food. Human food was good, usually, she needed it just like anyone would - she just needed something else to feed the beast that resided in her from time to time. Luckily, that beast had feasted before her long journey and now rested in a tranquil sleep. Almost as if her thoughts had willed it, she heard a knock on the door and the slow creak of a wary servant. From the smell she knew it was the same servant as had filled her bath, a young red haired girl, and that the beef on the plate she carried was the best available. Buying the servants definitely helped. The girl began to light a fire, the faint smell of smoke hit Jisoo’s nose painfully and she thanked the candle for eliminating it after only a few seconds. 

After washing, dressed again in the silk robe, Jisoo made her way to the table laid for a single person. The meat was beginning to cool, the pink stain to the meat steaming only slightly, but the vegetables and gravy boat which lay beside the meat were piping hot. Jisoo made a note of trying to use this servant more, perhaps even hire her as a maid for the time she would be staying with the stubborn Lord. After finishing the plate and adding two more logs to the commendable fire, Jisoo climbed under the cold and moist, due to lack of use, sheets. She fell asleep fast.

\--------------

“His Lordship will see you now,” the squire announced in his warbling tone. Jisoo grunted her disapproval at the wait before standing before Lord Henry. He was a large man, his belly spilling over the barrier his leather belt aimed to create. Grease lay visible in the thick whiskers of laziness residing on his face. Jisoo damned her sense of smell again as putrid sweat and other masculine fluids met her nose. 

“Lord Henry,” Jisoo acknowledged. She did not bow nor curtsy, she was of a higher rank than he. He should be scraping at her feet. “I see you are quite comfortable.” Jisoo let the venom lace her words, many many years worth of venom, she heard him swallow. 

“Countess Jisoo,” Lord Henry cleared his throat whilst the court around Jisoo shared nervous glances. “I was not expecting your visit.”

“Do not mock me Henry. You know full well that your actions would call for attention.” Jisoo disrespected him, ignoring his title and chiding him like a child. He stood, his fat face red with both anger and embarrassment.

“Countess, do not be mistaken in thinking my actions are personal. There have been many rumours of strange things in your lands, I have many who have come to me seeking asylum abandoning your lands.” Lord Henry played the game of passive threats well. 

“Of course, Lord Henry. However, I do not take to such threats very well. You must have known this; as I recall you watched when I had my father executed for his uncivilized ways. I am not a wolf you wish to see the teeth of.” Jisoo threatened in a lazy and confident tone. She felt the air tense with the sinews and muscles of those within. She smiled knowing she could rip them all apart before they had even thought it possible. 

Lord Henry’s mouth fell open at the threat. It closed and opened again a few times before words formed. “I apologise Countess, such actions are brash and childish reactions to what could be sorted over a good wine.” The air relaxed with his surrendering words. “I invite you to stay as long as you wish, and any you may wish to replace you.” He suggested expecting one of Jisoo’s envoys would be easier to deal with.

“Sadly, my people are much more suited to looking after a land they know than dancing between lions and sheep.” Jisoo raised an eyebrow in disapprovement, it was clear who was the lion and who the sheep. 

“Of course, Countess Jisoo. We will indulge your stay then.” He sat again in his makeshift throne. “Perhaps a party to celebrate your arrival?”

“That would be a good opportunity for me to meet your loyal court in more humane circumstances.” Jisoo suggested before nodding at the Lord, a sign of dismissal as she turned and left the room. She heard the silence of the court long after the door had closed behind her. The one single word from Henry’s lip, bitch. 

Jisoo gritted her teeth, biting down the urge to kill him. But with a heavy breath she let out her anger, simply making a small mental note to prolong his torture. Jisoo pushed through the heavy air of the castle, following the smell of fresh air, out into the gardens. The ground was still damp thanks to the previous days rain, but the ground smelt of earth and dirt and rain and growth. Jisoo walked between the shy plants holding out her fingertips, gently gliding them over the closed buds of the plants. She was breathing in the hibernating life of the world. 

She'd been alone in the garden, sat on a stone bench, for almost three hours when she heard footsteps on the stone pavement. She turned towards the sound, eyes sparking with curiosity and fire. A girl was walking towards Jisoo, she was around the same height, her hair a deep umber that when catching the light turned honey. She was glaring at Jisoo with a raging fury that for some reason made her recoil.

“You humiliated my father,” the girl declared crossing her arms over her chest.

“I did,” Jisoo nodded unwavering.

“What right do you have?” The girl spat.

“He threatens my people, he mocks me, and he does not know his place. What right do I need?” Jisoo challenged her, standing and snarling with a raised lip. The girl did not flinch.

“My father does what he can to control the pigs and you come here and ruin it.” The girl was not as eloquent as her father. 

“Your father is a beast, a leader of pigs is still a pig.” Jisoo pointed out. “You, however, have a fire that does not belong in this sty.” Jisoo gazed over the girl again, her eyes flicking over the girls smooth edges and plain yet tasteful dress. The glow in her eyes was a fire in the damp of Lord Henry’s court.

“You are a rude, bigoted, cow!” The girl yelped. 

“I am a Countess,” Jisoo roared. The girl faltered, finally taking a step back as Jisoo approached. “And you, daughter of Kim, should learn your battles. I am not a plaything for spoilt brats to warble over, I am a monster - you will do well to remember that.” Jisoo finished with the girl trembling as she whispered her threats into the soft ear of anger filled vessel. With that she left the girl trembling in the garden, and moved towards the sound of a cart approaching the castle.

Shaking off the strange encounter, Jisoo grinned as she saw her sister approaching. The smiling girl was not her blood relative, no for she would be too young for that, nor was she like Jisoo. The girl was a mortal, someone who Jisoo trusted more than any other. Sister in name and practise, yet not in blood. Officially, she was the sister of Countess Jisoo, their father had died in another generic war - but Jisoo refused to make her of the same blood. Sophia didn't mind though, she was too busy exploring the world. She ran and pulled Jisoo into her arms.

“Why didn't you wait for me?” Sophia demanded pulling herself back. 

“You know I prefer to travel at night,” Jisoo protested. “Plus,” she teased, “I know you were busy with that boy.”

Sophia opened her mouth in mock shock, “Jisoo, how could you think me so impure?” 

“Don't mock me,” Jisoo scruffed Sophia’s hair. “Let's go in, I have a lot to tell you.” Jisoo grinned as she led Sophia inside. As they entered the castle Jisoo noticed the daughter of Lord Henry watching from the shadows, Jisoo made sure to catch her eye as she increased her smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

“Urgh, this place is gross.” Sophia whined causing Jisoo to laugh.

“Not everyone can be as civilised as us,” Jisoo winked. Sophia grinned before throwing over a vile of dark red liquid.

“Hungry?” Sophia laughed as Jisoo’s eyes widened at the sight. Jisoo held the cold glass between her fingers, she could feel the life in the blood calling to her through the glass. Jisoo moved over to the fire and held the vial over the flames. “You're so picky.”

“You know I hate it cold,” Jisoo complained. “I'm the queen, I can have my blood warm. People should be thankful I don't hunt them.” Jisoo pouted before pulling the vial away from the flames. She opened the glass lid and sniffed it. “How old is this?” 

Sophia rolled her eyes, “I bled her this morning. Your favourite, Marie, ever willing to provide for her queen.” Sophia teased Jisoo causing her to glare at her. Jisoo sniffed again before taking a mouthful. The colour in her eyes, which had been growing over the day, faded away just like the gnawing pain in the pit of her stomach. 

“Your Majesty,” Sophia bowed to a mocking level. When a knock sounded at the door they both jumped. 

“Ma’am?” It was the serving girl. “Lord Henry has told me to inform you that the evening reception will begin at sundown. Would you like me to prepare a bath for you?” Sha called through the door.

“Yes please,” Jisoo called out. “Get someone to run my sister a bath too, she'd be grateful. Oh, and bring our trunks up.” The girl muttered her understanding before her footsteps echoed down the corridor. 

“Already buying the staff I see,” Sophia rose off the bed moving towards the door.

“Investing, there is a difference.” Jisoo shouted after her she sauntered through the now open door and down the corridor. Jisoo shook her head in her sisters wake.

\-----------

Jisoo was late when she glode down the steps towards the main hall. The deep blue dress she wore was not one that matched the fashion of the time. She did not mind, she had had the blue gown for many hundreds of years. It was her favourite. At first glance you wouldn't notice the thousand threads of silver and gold woven into the silk, creating the illusion of stars everytime the light caught. A dress fit for a Queen of Night. She could smell the bodies in the room, the sweat and dirt, the breath and heat. She could hear their idle chatter, their disbelief at her behaviour. As the guards saw her approaching they called for the paige but Jisoo swatted him away, she needed no introductions. Her hair was straight down her back, covering the scarred skin on her neck - the only place she'd never heal. Usually she'd cover the scar with makeup or jewellery, but tonight she had nothing to hide. Lord Henry would soon recognise her power. 

She stepped covertly into the room. No one noticed her at first, beside Sophia who's eyes instantly locked on hers and with a silent nod she melted back into the crowd. Jisoo walked through the sea of pigs, as each noticed her their words died on their tongues. That was her greatest gift - silence. Lord Henry saw her now, a plain noblewoman dressed in the whispers of elders. His bristles twitched as he took in her form, Jisoo did not hide the fire in her gaze when his eyes met hers again. As he called for silence, which was a wasted breath when the room echoed nothing but thoughts, Jisoo’s eyes flickered to his right shoulder where she saw the fiery girl from the garden glaring at her. When Jisoo met her gaze she did not flinch, her eyes widened but it was not fear, perhaps curiosity? 

“Countess Jisoo, you look… stunning.” Lord Henry croaked. “I'd like to officially welcome you to my home. I've also been told your sister has arrived, I look forward to meeting her.” 

“Thank you,” Jisoo played the game. “I'm sure Lady Sophia would be most delighted to make your acquaintance. Wouldn't you, sister?” Jisoo did not look away from Lord Henry yet she knew Sophia had stepped out of the crowd to stand at her side. If it wasn't for her heightened senses she'd have been able to tell through the wave of whispers that engulfed the room. Sophia was beautiful, her golden hair was twisted above her head and held in place with diamond pins, and she wore a blood red dress in the popular fashion. If Jisoo was the monster, Sophia was the savior.   
“My Lord,” Sophia bowed and due to the flush that filled Henry’s face Jisoo knew she had exposed a cleavage that made kings crumple. “It is a pleasure to aid my sister in her business here.” 

“The pleasure is certainly mine,” Henry laughed causing his whole body to wobble. “Sit, sit and let us begin the feast!” 

Jisoo and Sophia took seats at the Lord’s table. Lord Henry sat at the center, Jisoo and Sophia either side of him. “Countess, Lady, allow me to introduce my daughter, Jennie.” He gestured at the girl who was now taking a seat beside Sophia. “Please do excuse her if she acts rash, her mother died early and no teacher has been able to control her temper. Sadly, that is why I have never brought her to court before.” Henry said turning to Jisoo. She only responded with a raised eyebrow. 

The night went quick. Henry talked of hunting and balls and everything but the reason Jisoo was in his company. Sophia engaged in his conversation, smiling and laughing at his terrible jokes. Jisoo could not enjoy herself, she wondered if she needed to feed but even when sensing the pulse of those in the room her fangs did not respond. She was in a dark mood, battling the atrocious excuse for a bread pudding when she heard her name.

“Countess Jisoo,” the words sounded like a melody. “You do not look to be enjoying yourself.” It was the first thing Jennie had said all evening.

“I am afraid I do not feel my best self,” Jisoo replied curtly meeting the girls eyes in confusion.

“If you wish, some fresh air may do you good?” Jennie offered gesturing towards the door that led to the gardens.

“And miss the party?” Jisoo smiled, “Thank you Lady Jennie, but my own company will only worsen my state.” She dripped sarcastically, Jennie gritted her teeth. 

“Perhaps I could join you then, you seemed to enjoy the garden earlier?” Jennie growled. Just like any knife, words could be pretty yet cut deep. Before Jisoo could respond Jennie had risen and began to move towards the gardens. Sophia met Jisoo’s eyes with an exaggerated facial expression she usually used to display madness. Jisoo smiled at her and followed Jennie into the darkness.

\-----------

“I understand what your father means by your lack of manners,” Jisoo muttered as she pushed a willow branch out of her way, the soft buds tickling the edges on her fingerprints. Jennie was taking her much deeper into the garden than she had gone earlier, they were off the path now and if it wasn’t for Jisoo’s vision she would’ve been completely disoriented in the dark. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Jennie asked as she strode further onwards.

Jisoo snarled, “Careful.” The warning came just as Jennie came to a stop, Jisoo behind her. They were in a small clove within the thicket of trees - an escape. “So this is your hiding place?”

“I don’t hide,” Jennie protested as she placed down the lantern she carried.

“Oh,” Jisoo hadn’t expected her answer. She knew there was something different about the girl, a natural force that called to her. Jisoo made a mental note to stop blocking out her senses so much.

“What do you plan to do to my father?” Jennie asked stepping up bravely. “I know there is more to you than people think. When I see you it's like I am watching a battle, there is something captivatingly painful about you.” Jennie declared angrily, as if annoyed at her own thoughts.

“Very clever, Jennie.” The name tasted strange on her tongue, like a deep secret uttered out in a mad flourish. Jisoo stepped forward into Jennie’s space, “Are you scared of me?” Jisoo purred into Jennie’s ear. 

“No,” Jennie pushed Jisoo back. Her hands unflinching as they touched Jisoo’s chest. Jisoo wasn’t sure if Jennie knew what she did, she doubted it, but in that contact she had opened herself to Jisoo. 

A stream trickled slowly. A girl sat on the rocks writing, she looks up and laughs. Birds sing and dance around in the air. The sky turns dark and whispers flood through the air, each one cutting the girl, shallow gashes that draw blood and pain. She tries to escape, she tries to run but falls, she tries to protect herself with her arms but the skin turns to ribbons under the whispers. She asks for help, she cries for help. Her screams echo through the forest. The wildlife runs, the rain falls. She is left, bleeding, her life force escaping to the ground that sustained it. Payment.

Jennie yelped, jumping away from Jisoo. Jisoo didn’t move, she only watched Jennie. Jennie began to shake, her eyes white with fear before she fell to the floor. Her seizures increasing, foam began to escape from her mouth. Jisoo swore in the old language of her home, a word she hadn’t uttered in hundreds of years. It was the only thing that fit. Jisoo fell to her knees and pulled Jennie towards her. Cradling her in her arms, Jisoo brought her fangs to her own wrist where she bit deep. Blood erupted to the surface, Jisoo quickly brought it to Jennie’s mouth before the wound could heal. Blood dripped down Jennie’s face, staining her dress and skin. Yet slowly she began to stop shaking, her body beginning to relax with thirsty breaths. 

“You’ll be okay,” Jisoo said as Jennie blinked up at her confused. “What is this place?” Jisoo wondered if there was magic involved. 

“What did you do?” Jennie asked weakly. 

“If you mean by saving your life, just don’t die in the next 24-hours and you won’t turn into a monster. In the meantime, you’ll feel a lot better than you have in a long time.” Jisoo explained hurriedly. She was trying not to think about what she had seen, what it meant. She wanted to know who the girl was, but the vision had been nothing but the shadow of a girl - it could be anyone. 

“No,” Jennie whimpered struggling to escape Jisoo’s arms. She failed and fell back down. “What just happened?”

“I’m not sure, where are we?” Jisoo wondered if anyone had even told this girl what power lay in the earth here.

“I don't know, I just came here.” Jennie said as she looked down at the blood covering you both, her recoil showed her fear before she realised it was Jisoo’s blood. She relaxed slightly but didn’t enjoy being so close to the fangs that had created such an injury. “W-what are you?” Jennie trembled.

“What do you mean?” Jisoo helped push her up, the strength was finding her muscles again. 

“I touched you and your eyes just turned red, glowing red. Then you… well you didn’t scream… but you sounded as if you were in pain.” Jennie watched Jisoo wipe the dirt from her blue dress, thankfully no blood had hit the fabric - even if it had Jisoo knew she could get it out again. “And then, you were giving me your blood and you… you weren't… normal.”

“That's unusual,” Jisoo commented simply. She did not show it but beneath her smooth surface she was a storm of questions and thought. 

“You're not human.” Jennie stated simply, her eyes cool and steady on Jisoo.

“Well, I saved you. Don't forget that Lady Kim, I saved you.” Jisoo gleamed, revealing her fangs. Jennie scowled at the sight. “You will forget what you saw here; you went into the garden and after talking about the weather I left for my chambers. Now close your eyes and count to one, then you'll forget.” When Jennie opened her eyes again Jisoo was gone and she remembered nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jisoo sat alone in her room. She was too restless to sleep and had spent most of the night pacing the floor with bare feet. She was trying to remove the image of the girl from her mind. If Jennie hadn't seen it, did it mean that the girl was Jisoo? Or was Jisoo seeing a part of Jennie that Jennie had never imagined? It was too much with too little knowledge. Sighing, Jisoo wrote out a small letter; she'd need more of her court if she were to solve this. She sent for Lalisa, the first she had ever turned, her fiercest warrior and oldest advisor, and for Roseanne, a new comer to their ranks but perhaps the most powerful one - Lalisa’s lover and only witch in Jisoo’s court. The two would help her bring this visit to a close quicker. If there were supernatural factors influencing Henry, this would be much harder than Jisoo had expected. 

After dropping the letter in the fire, a form of delivery, Jisoo pulled on her riding gear. Ironically, it was her go to choice when hunting both humans and animals. Comfort and movement was important, dresses did not offer that. Once dressed, Jisoo grabbed a dark cloak and fled from the castle. Pulling the hood over her hair she vanished into the night before any guard could see her. It was not long before she sensed human life in the woods. She'd be doing Henry a favour to kill these poachers. But food was no fun if you didn't play with it. She watched them, a small group, drunk around a fire. Most had fallen asleep but two still gazed around groggily: on watch. Jisoo snapped a branch under her boot - both men jumped. Their eyes widened and grew sober as they glanced around the trees. Jisoo moved, lightning fast, until she was behind them and snapped another branch. The men flew around, shouting and waking the others. They pulled out knives whilst whispering about bears and wolves. Jisoo laughed. They froze. 

“You should beg for a bear to maul you,” Jisoo commented lazily as she stepped out into the light. She watched the men visibly relax before growing excited at the thought of a young unprotected woman in their camp. 

“Sweetheart, you scared us.” One man said, his intentions clear through the bulge at his crotch. “Why don't you come and join us as an apology?” He reached out trying to grab her. She moved, when he stumbled forward she was already at the otherside of the camp. 

“I'd love to,” Jisoo grinned before reaching for one of them. She grabbed him hard, cracking his bones under her fingers. Before he could scream she put his throat to her lips, and pulled his throat out with her teeth. Warmth filled her stomach, bloodlust filled her eyes. She grabbed the next and bit deep into his upper arm, the artery she hit sent blood squirting over those who were now running. Jisoo laughed as it fell over her like rain. She appeared in front of the man who approached her. He swore. She ripped off his arms like toys. She let him scream before she pulled out his throat with her fingers. There was only one left now, he was fast, but his speed was nothing compared to Jisoo. With a blink of his eye she was before him, holding him still.

“Please,” he croaked. She smelt urine and faeces as he contemplated his fate. 

Looking deep into his eyes she demanded, “You were attacked by wolves. You are the only survivor. You have to run before they catch up with you. Remember the woods aren't safe.” Jisoo moulded his thoughts into her will. His eyes glazed over in understanding of the task. Turning away from him Jisoo focused on the men who were slowly being wasted as she listened to the man run from wolves.

Jisoo fed until she could hold no more. She then covered her work with expert precision, adding injuries akin to that of a wolf attack, even pressing paw prints into the dirt. With a grin she left their destroyed camp for the nearest stream where she washed the blood from her skin. When she arrived back at her room, clean, she found falling asleep almost instantaneous. 

\-------

A heavy knock sounded on Jisoo’s door. She groaned rolling over and shielding her eyes from the light. 

“Ma’am, I have your breakfast.” The serving girl called out. “There are members of your court here to see you as well.” 

“Thank you, come in.” Jisoo responded and the door opened. The girl placed the food on the small table and Jisoo threw her another gold coin. Lalisa and Roseanne entered after the girl left.

Lalisa rolled her eyes whilst Roseanne blinked in shock at the sight of their Queen in only her nightgown. “You stink of blood,” Lalisa greeted her causing Jisoo to grin. 

“You stink of sex,” Jisoo countered causing Roseanne to blush. Lalisa just pulled an inappropriate gesture. This is how their friendship had and always would work, Jisoo had known Lalisa since they were young in mortal terms. They had grown together. Lalisa was as much Queen as Jisoo however she hated the title. Lalisa found more attraction in being Jisoo’s ‘spymaster’ which ultimately meant in public Lalisa was broody and professional. In private she mocked Jisoo and Jisoo mocked back.

“It was nice and quiet without you,” Lalisa muttered helping herself to what had been brought for Jisoo’s breakfast. “Anyway, why did you ruin our peace to bring us here?” 

“Something unusual happened yesterday,” Jisoo said. She looked at the breakfast but she definitely didn't need any food. 

“Beside you going and slaughtering some helpless victims?” Lalisa raised her eyebrows in mock shock. Jisoo glared at her before she explained what happened. 

“Can you take me there?” Roseanne asked, finally having something to add to the conversation. “If I can connect to the energy I might be able to work something out.” 

“As you wish,” Jisoo bowed and Lalisa slapped her playfully. 

After Lalisa and Roseanne had finished Jisoo’s breakfast for her and Jisoo got dressed, they wandered out into the gardens. Jisoo would’ve woken her sister but from the two heartbeats pounding within her room, she thought it best her sister wasn’t disturbed. Out in the sun Jisoo found herself habitually touching the gold ring on her right ring finger, no matter how many years she had the ability to step into the sun - thanks to the plain gold band - it still scared her when the warmth hit her skin. Lalisa laughed as she watched Jisoo’s nervous habit, Roseanne rolled her eyes at Lalisa. Jisoo listened out for Jennie, a part of her hoped that she was in the garden - purely for Roseanne to question. When they reached the clove in the trees Jisoo repeated the story as Lalisa wandered around bored and Roseanne tried to connect. 

“There is a strange energy here,” Roseanne declared as she rubbed dirt between her fingers. “But no stranger than in the rest of the castle; I think it might be built over an ancient grave. However, there are traces of energy left over from whatever you experienced but I can't grasp hold of it.” Roseanne bit her lip in thought. “Maybe meeting the young Lady Kim would help.” 

“Well, I think your wish might be granted.” Jisoo said listening to the light footsteps in the garden. She'd picked up the sound earlier, she knew Lalisa had too when she tilted her head towards the noise, but Jisoo recognised the owner of the footsteps unlike Lalisa. A footstep was like a voice, unique if you listened close enough. 

Discreetly emerging from the cluster of trees Jisoo led them the long way around to Jennie. She didn't want to be known for whispering in bushes with her advisors. Jennie sat reading, her hair was tucked behind one ear to keep it falling in her face. Jisoo’s eyes briefly flicked towards the small movement of her pulse in her neck before falling again on her face. Her lips were pressed in concentration and her brow furrowed as her eyes darted over the symbols she had been trained to read. She looked up as she saw Jisoo approach, her chestnut eyes met Jisoo’s with a fierce briefness before jumping between Jisoo’s companions. 

“Lady Jennie,” Jisoo smiled politely. Jennie frowned at her and Jisoo knew that her compulsion had worked.

“What do you want, Countess?” Jennie asked coldly, looking back at her book. Jisoo could see she wasn't reading it, she just wanted to present an image of disapproval.

“Yes, it is a lovely morning,” Jisoo countered with a mockingly sarcastic tone. Jennie looked up and glared at her. Lalisa stifled a laugh. “I just thought you should be the first to meet my advisors.”

“Does my father scare you that much?” Jennie closed the book. She stood and held out her hand to Lalisa, not the actions of a noble lady. Lalisa didn't complain, she was impressed.

“My lady,” Lalisa took her hand. “It's a pleasure. Countess Jisoo has told us much of you.” Jennie’s eyes flicked to Jisoo’s with shock, Jisoo didn't react. 

“Has she?” Jennie said warily.

“Of course, how could she not talk of your beauty.” Lalisa smiled the charming and hypnotic smile of a predator. Roseanne clenched her jaw in response to her woman's actions. “I am Lalisa.”

“You are a flatterer,” Jennie announced turning to Roseanne. Jisoo and Roseanne had to hold back laughter as Lalisa stood with her mouth agape in shock. “And who are you?”

“Roseanne, my lady.” Roseanne curtsied politely, she had been from a noble family before joining Jisoo’s cause. Jisoo wondered if Roseanne would reach out and touch Jennie, an attempt to repeat what happened the previous evening. When she didn't, Jisoo frowned. 

“Thank you, Countess, for disturbing me.” Jennie sat back down. “Now, if you do not mind I shall return to my reading. I'm sure I'll have the pleasure of seeing you again soon.” Jennie’s sarcasm was commendable. Even Jisoo was shocked to the point she simply nodded and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

“I love her,” Lalisa declared as they reached Jisoo’s chambers. “She has so much fight… she'd make a brilliant addition to our ranks.”

“No,” Jisoo said softly.

“You're such a whore,” Roseanne protested causing Lalisa to grin. She used her speed to get hold of Roseanne before she could react and pushed her down on the bed. “Demon,” Roseanne laughed before Lalisa kissed her.

Jisoo cleared her throat, “So, the matter at hand?” They pulled apart, Roseanne blushing and Lalisa grinning proudly. “Did you notice anything about Jennie?” Jisoo asked Roseanne. 

“No, she just seemed like a normal mortal. Lalisa touched her and I would've been able to access her energy through the residue but there is nothing.” Roseanne said clinically, her eyes still on Lalisa. Jisoo could hear their rising heartbeats, smell the change in their sweat.

“We’re supposed to be working,” Jisoo muttered angrily not bothering to use the power she has at her fingertips.

Lalisa grinned, “Is something wrong, Your Majesty?” Lalisa prowled over to Roseanne’s side, wrapping an arm affectionately around her waist. “We already decided that the mortal is just that - mortal. We’ll look into other things but for now, don’t you have a Lord to chastise?”

Jisoo snarled, low and deep in the back of her throat. Lalisa stepped forward, matching the threat as she pushed Roseanne behind her. Jisoo watched the glare in Lalisa’s eyes, remembered the same incident that she knew Lalisa was. When they were young and innocent and mortal, Jisoo’s sire - whom they had not known any different to them - had protected them in the same way Lalisa was now protecting Roseanne. It was a rare and animalistic urge, something they could not control - just like the hunger. The person that was being protected by the monster was the safest of them all, guarded by an uncontrollable nightmare. When Jisoo herself had been guarded in that same way, she knew it had meant something special. The man that turned her was not her lover, nor did he have any intention to be. It didn’t always work like that, most of the time it did - the monster chose a mate, but for Jisoo’s sire his monster had chosen a daughter. And so, he had raised Jisoo, and when Jisoo chose to turn Lalisa he rose her too. He was the reason they were two of the most feared of their kind. 

Jisoo met Lalisa’s eyes and nodded. She stepped aside revealing the door. “Don’t waste my only good witch Lalisa, or I’ll make you pay.” Jisoo threatened but there was no harm behind it. Lalisa’s eyes softened with kindness and shock. She was finally realising what had just happened. 

“I don’t think I ever could,” Lalisa whispered. 

“I’m not a doll you know, I don’t belong to either of you.” Roseanne said with conviction but faltering with every word. Lalisa turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yet, I belong you to.” Lalisa teased causing Roseanne to grin as she hit her arm. 

“And I’m your Queen,” Jisoo added but it was lost as Lalisa pulled Roseanne from the room. Jisoo really hoped that Lalisa wouldn’t exhaust the witch too much, even if a new layer of meaning had been added to their love making. 

Jisoo glanced around at the items that entrapped her in Lord Henry’s castle. She thought of all those who had stayed here before her, and all those that would stay after. She even wondered what would become of Henry, would she kill him, ruin him, humiliate him as she had done all those others? Or would she make him change his ways? If he wanted war on her lands then she was doing him a favor by trying to prevent it. Jisoo had always thought herself as protective, but it only applied to those she cared for. She thought of Jennie, the stubborn girl who had too much fire to be a minor Lord’s daughter. The way her dark hair and eyes would glow under the sunlight revealing colours Jisoo hadn’t even known existed. Looking down at her slender pale hands, Jisoo could see blood that wasn’t there, scars that had long faded, memories of a thousand deaths - not all of them her enemies. Her gold ring like a sarcastic smile she had to carry with her. 

Jisoo heard footsteps coming closer and the heartbeat of the serving girl before the knock sounded on the door. “Enter,” Jisoo commanded and the door creaked open. The red haired serving girl stepped in. 

“Ma’am, Lord Henry wishes to see you right away.” 

“For what reason?” Jisoo asked prowling closer to the girl.

“There are matters he wishes to discuss,” the girl said and Jisoo could tell from her pulse that was all she knew. 

“Thank you…” Jisoo searched for a name.

The girl smiled slightly before answering “Annabel, ma’am.” 

“Thank you, Annabel.” Jisoo smiled. “You can call me Countess, if you wish.”

“As you command, Countess.” Annabel bowed her head before leaving the room. Jisoo fixed her appearance before following a few minutes later.

\-------

Stepping into Lord Henry’s hall Jisoo noticed none of her court were here - only a portion of Lord Henry’s own people were in the room. He frowned as she watched her walk in.

“Countess Jisoo, it seems your plague has followed you.” Lord Henry announced full of spite.

“Whatever do you mean, Lord Henry.” Jisoo ambled lazily.

“A small group of poachers were brutally killed by a pack of wolves on my land, only a few miles from here.” Henry announced. Jisoo wondered if he really was scared of his people being killed, if that was his motive for war. “I want you to go and see if these killings are similar to the ones that people have been fleeing your lands from. Never in my years have I seen wolves so animalistic. These strange killings must be investigated and if it is wolves they must be hunted down.” Yet again, Jisoo felt anger and confusion as to what killings plagued her lands. As far as she knew, no one touched the mortals unless they volunteered. You don't hunt from your own garden.

“If they were poachers, surely they deserved their fate?” Jisoo asked. She wasn’t angry that Henry had found her hunt suspicious, any good ruler would’ve. She was angry, however, that he knew more about her people than she did.

“Perhaps,” Henry stroked his whiskers. “However, fear doesn’t sit well on my people. I would like you to investigate, of course you can decline, but it would benefit us both if you visited.” He remembered his manners. “I would send my daughter with you if so, she would learn well from watching a professional deal with such issues.” Jisoo disagreed, she really didn’t think having Jennie there would do anything except make it hard for her to control the urge to kill her. 

“I doubt your daughter will feel the same way,” Jisoo moved over to a table holding many fruits. She pulled a grape off its vine before placing it in her mouth. 

Lord Henry twitched, his face lighting like a signal for annoyance. Jisoo laughed under her breath. “My daughter will do as I ask of her.” It was after this echoed through the room that the door burst open revealing Jennie in mud splattered riding clothes.

“Father, I will not go.” Jennie announced seeming not to care as she walked mud into the room. Jisoo watched her, biting into the fruit. Henry stood and approached his daughter, his beard shaking with anger. Jisoo ran her tongue over her teeth in anticipation.

“You will go, Jennie, and you will not disrespect me or this hall again.” Henry looked like a fat goose next to a hunting hound. 

Jennie shook her head. “I will not go, you will not make me.” Jennie was turning to leave when her father's hand collided with the side of her face. His ring cutting into her skin, Jisoo smelt the blood before her eyes followed it slowly down Jennie’s face. Lord Henry moved to hit her again but found Jisoo’s fist around his arm instead. The others in the room stirred but made no comment - this was normal behaviour for him. Jisoo glared into his eyes and Jennie cowered behind her.

“You will never harm your daughter again,” Jisoo commanded. “Leave,” she snarled so deeply it echoed through the room. Henry’s eyes widened before he slowly stumbled out of the room. Jisoo turned to Jennie, she brought her fingers up to Jennie’s cheek - tracing the ravine in her skin. Pulling away, Jisoo’s finger were stained red. “He won’t hurt you again.”

“Why did you stop him?” Jennie searched Jisoo’s eyes for humour or sympathy - she only found anger. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jisoo tilted her head. “I would normally suggest you continue disobeying a pig of a man like that, but I think it is best you escape this prison for a while. You need to see the world without the shadow of tyrant hanging over you.” 

Jennie frowned, “Why are you being so nice?”

“I know how it feels,” Jisoo smiled for a fraction of a second - but it was long enough. Jennie relaxed. “I’ll be at the stables in two hours, you can choose whether to join me. Pack essentials, not your whole wardrobe, I suggest something comfortable.” And like that, Jisoo turned and left Jennie in the wake of what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Jisoo stood watching the the door to the castle for ten minutes longer than she promised herself she would. Finally, she gave up, turning to her horse and rechecking her bags were secure. She didn’t turn when she heard the door open and hurried footsteps draw closer. 

“You’re late,” Jisoo said to Jennie. She felt Jennie scowl at her.

“I was busy,” Jennie muttered, “sorry.” Jisoo smelt a man on Jennie, faint but there, she’d been saying goodbye to her lover. 

“Of course,” Jisoo said quietly as she tightened her stirrups. “Your kind always are.” Jisoo pulled herself up onto the horse, stroking its long neck to calm it as it paced beneath her. The horse was called Fury, he had been a gift from Lalisa for her three-hundredth birthday. Watching from above, Jisoo stayed silent as Jennie quickly prepared her horse. It was not the beast Jisoo had expected, it was sleek and strong, well used. If Jisoo was honest, she wouldn’t have been surprised if Jennie rarely rode and her horse was more for display. She was wrong. When Jennie finally mounted the horse, with a practised grace, Jisoo only nodded before kicking Fury forwards. 

It had been three hours before either of them spoke. “Have I upset you, Countess?” Jennie asked with her usual level of boredom, pushing her horse forward to match Fury’s pace.

“What could you have done to upset me?” Jisoo asked frankly, not looking at the girl but at the ring on her finger glinting in the sun.

“I’m not sure, it doesn’t seem too hard to achieve, Countess.” Jennie bit back, offended at Jisoo’s lack of attention.

Jisoo turned to her, glaring. “No, I’m just trying to work you out Lady Jennie.” Jisoo turned back to the journey in front of her. Her thoughts were reeling. She’d told Lalisa and Roseanne to continue looking into the vision whilst she was gone and Sophia had offered to continue infiltrating Henry’s court - ripping it apart from within. Usually whilst riding Jisoo began to see things clearer, find clues in her memory she hadn’t known were there. But she only came up with more and more questions. Jennie watching her wasn’t helping, it was a distraction that was eating away at her mind. Most of the questions involved her, she wanted to ask them all. Not just those about the vision, about that night, but also about her life, about her father and how often he abused her, why she hadn’t left, why her lover didn’t protect her. Jisoo knew no true lover would hide whilst such treatment was in the open. This seemed to annoy Jisoo the most, she wondered when she became so soft. 

The place of Jisoo’s hunt was further than she had realised. Travelling at a mortal pace the sun was already beginning to fall before they reached their destination. Jisoo decided they would stop at the next inn they passed, she didn’t mind travelling through the night but she could sense Jennie growing more tired. They still hadn’t spoken since earlier yet Jennie asked no questions as Jisoo began heading to the stables at a nearby inn. Dismounting, they handed off their mounts to the stable boy who responded brightly to the gleaming gold between Jisoo’s fingers. 

“Do you buy everyone with gold?” Jennie asked in a pithy. Jisoo grinned at the back of her head as Jennie stormed towards the inn not waiting for a reply. 

When Jisoo caught up Jennie was in a rage. “What do you mean you only have one room left?” Jennie threw her arms up. Jisoo pushed her aside to talk to the innkeeper. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but that is the only space we have left.” The innkeeper genuinely sounded apologetic as she looked between the Jisoo and Jennie, sensing the coldness between them.

Jisoo smiled at her, “That’ll have to do then. Thank you.” She took the key and handed over some money in return before turning to Jennie. “You can have it, I’ll stay down here or in the stable.” Jisoo held the key out. Jennie stared down at it before looking back up at Jisoo, meeting her eyes.

“You're a Countess, you could never-"

“Do not be ridiculous, Lady Kim. I have spent many years in situations much worse than an uncomfortable bed.” Jisoo didn't smile but her tone wasn't hostile. “Take the room.” When Jennie didn't move Jisoo did: she reached out, a moment of wariness, before touching Jennie's fist - she guided it, like a sailor would a ship, before gently uncurling Jennie’s fingers and resting her palm against Jisoo’s own. The cold metal of the key between them. Jennie's eyes did not leave Jisoo throughout the whole exchange. “Take it,” Jisoo allowed some of her power into her voice. Not enough to force Jennie into a decision, but enough to persuade her. The key lifted off of Jisoo’s palm and with it the warmth of Jennie. Jennie looked her over once more before turning and making her way up the small stairs. 

“Um, would you like a bowl of broth?” The innkeeper asked, her chubby cheeks glowing red in the fading light. “Usually we'd have more but I'm afraid to say we've had a bit of a busy spell; a lot of hunters coming ‘round these parts searching for those damned wolves. Also made it hard to hunt anything but wolves with the increased guard presence…” 

“That would be appreciated,” Jisoo nodded at her before heading towards a small corner table hidden in the shadows. The innkeeper soon brought out a steaming bowl of chicken broth. Jisoo could smell that it was good food and her stomach rumbled at the thought of tasting it. She hadn't eaten properly all day and was only just realising. 

“Would you like me to get a bowl for your friend?” The innkeeper asked. Jisoo nodded and she vanished again until she saw her worm her way up the narrow stairs. 

Taking the well used metal spoon in her hand, a sign of success, Jisoo brought the soup up to her mouth. The taste was extraordinary. It was like an explosion of flavours on Jisoo’s tongue that made her greedy for more - so greedy that she dulled her other senses to the point at which she never realised Jennie was stood watching her until she cleared her throat. 

“Hungry?” Jennie raised an eyebrow. Jisoo smiled at the sarcastic informality in her tone. 

“Lady Kim,” Jisoo gestured for her to sit. Jennie did. “If I'd known you'd be joining me I would've waited.” 

“I'm glad you didn't, you look like you need that.” Jennie took a mouthful of her own which she had brought down with her. “This is really good.” Jennie’s eyes widened in shock as she looked down into the broth. “There is enough room on the floor of my room if you want.” Jennie offered, it was genuine compassion in her eyes. Jisoo contemplated it, sleeping like a dog guarding it's master. 

She shook her head, “I'd rather let you have privacy.” Jisoo knew she wouldn't need to sleep, she'd gone two weeks without sleeping in her youth, whilst her mortal blood had still fed the monster within her. 

“As you wish, Countess, but the option is there.” Jennie waved over the innkeeper. “Can we have something to drink? Perhaps, wine?” The innkeeper nodded and scuttled off.

“Please, Lady Kim, you can call me Jisoo. I'd hate for our trip to be another clichéd play with power.” Jisoo admitted and Jennie frowned at her, tilting her head. 

“You seem like that kind who would enjoy such games, Jisoo.” Jennie said carefully, Jisoo could sense her trying to unravel the monster before her. As she pronounced her name, Jisoo felt the breath she didn't need stop and her chest panic without it. “You must call me Jennie then.”

“Games such as that are for courts full of snakes,” Jisoo announced as the innkeeper returned with a jug of wine and two dull metal chalices. “I do not sense any snakes in our presence, Jennie.” Jisoo met Jennie’s eyes with a crystal clear gaze. Jennie blinked in response. 

“I hope that is true,” Jennie said before pouring the wine. They spent the rest of the evening talking of the journey ahead, of the journey so far - small talk with no purpose - before Jennie left for her room leaving Jisoo alone in the empty inn. 

\-------

A fire was rising over her skin. The flames burnt in a pain so searing it became everything. She struggled, her arms banging against the invisible walls that held her prisoner. She tried to scream but found no voice, she tried to cry but found no tears, all she had was pain. Endless, endless pain. A hand reached out to her, breaking the flames as they tried to spread their hatred. It was slender perfection, as if forged personally by the gods, reaching out she grasped the hand. The flames died as she noticed the marks on the surface of the skin. Three small scars, formed too perfectly to be a coincidence, in a triangle. Looking up, she followed the arm with her eyes searching for the face of her saviour. Flames erupted. The hand flinched away, screams erupted, as the owner of it fell into a crumpled ball of flame. She tried to stop the fire but with each attempt the flames only got higher. They continued long after the screams stopped.

\-------

Jisoo jolted awake, her legs kicking forward before she remembered where she was. A cold sweat trickled down her temple. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare. Yet, Jisoo couldn't help but check over her skin for burn marks, for flames; the pain had been so real. She'd fallen asleep slumped in the corner of the seat, the table before her still holding the empty jug of wine. Jisoo couldn't remember falling asleep, why would she, she certainly hadn't planned to fall asleep. If she were mortal she'd blame the alcohol but she knew her body wouldn't even filter its effects. She'd tried alcohol many times. The slow light beginning to fill the room alerted her to the fact it was early morning. Soon the inn would come alive with activity - Jisoo decided to get out of it. 

Feeling the cool air on her skin Jisoo began to calm down. She could hear for miles in the natural silence of morning, she could see the dew falling slowly down each blade of grass, she could smell the life and the death that had filled the world overnight. She could hear the horses wake, pacing from side to side, she could see the birds making the first brave morning jumps from their nests, she could smell the world. Jisoo followed the sound of running water to a small beck. Animals watched her yet none fled, she was as silent and natural as the wind. She sat on the shore, watching them take their morning baths. Suddenly the animals ears pricked, as did Jisoo’s, hearing the padded footsteps of a predator. Jisoo didn't move as the animals around her ran for safety. When a large, yet lonely wolf appeared in the clearing Jisoo still didn't move. The wolf's eyes locked onto hers, pale yellow on honey brown. The wolf could sense the death on her, a predator knew it's kind, yet made no move to run. Jisoo watched as the wolf turned away and slowly began to lift the water on it's tongue. It was a lonely life killing to survive. Jisoo wondered what this wolf had done to be cast out of it's pack, whether it had been worth it. A twig snapped loudly, no animal would be so careless, both Jisoo and the wolf turned in sync. Jisoo smelt her before the wolf: Jennie. The wolf snarled as her scent grew stronger yet it didn't move. When Jennie appeared in the clearing her eyes first fell on Jisoo, whos hair had been tied back messily, her skin still glinting from the dream, before the wolf. When she saw it, snarling, it's teeth white against the stark red of fleshy gums, Jisoo heard her pulse jump. The wolf slowly moved forward, one paw before the other. Jisoo stayed still. Jennie searched the space around her, glanced behind without turning her back, debating whether to run. The wolf had crossed the beck now, Jisoo could feel its breath blowing through the wind to her. Jennie swallowed and began to whisper a prayer. Jisoo stood. The wolf turned to her, its eyes hungry and desperate. Jisoo knew that pain. Yet she stood, and she walked slowly between the two. Jennie’s eyes followed her, as if she were a mirror to the wolf. Jisoo reached out with a single outstretched palm, she slowly placed it on the wolf. The fur soft under her touch, a machine made for killing in the coat of innocence. Leave. She compelled the wolf through thought alone. It turned, it's gentle footsteps padding back into the trees. Jennie let her breath go. 

“What just happened?” Jennie stuttered. Jisoo turned away from her, avoiding her eyes.

“Let's go. We've still got a long way to travel.” Jisoo said walking back towards the inn. She didn't know why she didn't compel Jennie to forget, why she had left Jennie stood there for so long, why it was even a question. But deep down she knew something within her didn't want to hide from Jennie, didn't want to be a lone wolf any longer. Jisoo tried to bury it again, but it was hard to drown something when it had air. 

After travelling all morning Jennie still hadn't stopped asking questions, even when she didn't get answers. Jisoo thanked whatever was left to believe in when a battered sign located their destination for them. The town was small, the kind of picturesque that was hiding something. Jisoo felt the change in air as they passed the sign, a boundary set up by someone nestled within the stone skeleton of the town. Jisoo’s senses were scanning everything at their disposal. She listened in on the families of the town, smelt the meals they were cooking. When a lone figure stepped out of the church Jisoo felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. A man, aged into adulthood, wore a simple black robe. Jisoo felt her fangs cutting into her lip.

“Stay behind me,” Jisoo commanded Jennie. She was going to argue but looking at Jisoo’s tense frame and dark eyes she obeyed. She'd seen enough today alone to know that she should follow that tone as they grew closer to the old man.

“Ah, Queen Jisoo,” the man grinned. Jennie frowned, unsure if she'd heard him right. “What pleasure do I have of greeting you today?”

“Olaf,” Jisoo snarled. “I am here on Lord Henry’s business. I suggest you do not interfere.” Jisoo tried to control the beast within her trying to escape, trying to rip his head off. Fury swayed beneath her, sensing the predator stirring within her. 

“Of course, Your Highness,” he bowed low but didn't avert his cold grey eyes. “Yet, only if you agree not to interfere with my own.” 

“This is no place for the things I would like to do to you, wizard, perhaps you have somewhere more private?” Jisoo growled, her warning enough to silence the birds. 

Olaf smiled, “Ever the sweet-talker, Your Highness.” When he met her eyes again they glowed a pale blue, the colour of frozen skin. “Yet your threats will not scare me here. You are on my lands now, you have no power except that which I allow.” Jisoo felt the monster lurch, Olaf saw it too, yet she pushed it back down. He laughed, “Such control you have. You certainly have matured since our last meeting. Or perhaps you don't want this girl to see you how you truly are, we all know how that went last time.” Jisoo felt her own blood fill her mouth as she bit down, the pain keeping her from destroying him. 

“You are free to go about your business,” Olaf waved a hand and Jisoo felt the air around her relax. Jennie took a deep breath of air causing Jisoo to turn to her, startled. Her skin was pale, her eyes glazed. The whole time he was distracting her simply to hold Jennie like a bug under his thumb. As Jisoo realised that the wizard could have done anything to Jennie whilst she wrestled with herself a low growl rumbled in her throat. It was thunder from the blackest cloud, the fall of the highest mountain. With a blink of the eye Jisoo moved, Fury was left behind her when she opened her eyes again and her fist was reaching for Olaf’s neck. If it hadn't been for the strange gleaming necklace resting over his robes she would've killed him there. Yet, her hand stuck as if punching a mountain. She snarled at him with a pure anger causing Olaf to laugh. He vanished and as he did, Jisoo stumbled forward reaching into the air for someone who wasn't there. 

Turning back to Jennie, Jisoo saw she had regained some of her composure. She had dismounted her horse and held the reins of Fury, stroking gently down his nose whilst whispering carefully to him. Be calm. Fury’s pacing slowed until he stood still at her touch. Jennie looked over at Jisoo, their eyes met and Jennie flinched slightly. Jisoo blinked and felt the fire die out in her eyes. Jisoo walked over, expecting an onslaught of questions, but she was met with worse - silence. Jennie handed her Fury and silently she led the way into the town, her horse walking behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

The envoy that had arrived before them had already sorted out the two largest rooms in the local inn for them. Jisoo was given the key to the larger room, she was a Countess and all the staff had been informed. Their arrival was apparently something of an iconic event for the town. Jisoo wasn't surprised considering who lived within, she wondered if Olaf murdered tourists. Just the thought of him made her hairs stand on end. 

A knock sounded at the door, three small taps of the knuckle. Jisoo knew it was Jennie before she even opened the door to her. Jennie walked in to the room, looking around assessing it compared to hers. Jisoo was impressed with the room, it was of almost the same quality as the room she held in Lord Henry’s castle - a testament to the quality of the inn and the disappointment of the castle. 

Jennie took a seat on the bed. “I'm not a child, Countess.” Her tone was cold and formal, making Jisoo wince. “As hard as I think, I can come up with no logical conclusion to what I’ve seen today. But, if you will not answer my questions on your nature, on what I have seen today, grant me an answer to a separate question.”

“As you wish,” Jisoo watched Jennie run her fingers together. She was nervous, Jisoo could sense it. She was scared, scared of Jisoo. 

“How do you know that man?” Jennie said, her pulse jumping as she remembered what she saw. 

“It is not a kind memory, Lady Kim.” Jisoo turned away from her. Jennie stood, grabbing her arm and turning her so they stood face to face. 

“Jisoo, I need to know.” Jennie's eyes searched Jisoo's. Jisoo contemplated then wiping her memory, sending her home. But she couldn't force herself to do it. 

“Olaf Peterson was a man I met in what seems like many lifetimes ago,” Jisoo started. She remembered standing in a country far from the one she was in, a place that worshipped very different gods, a time that was long lost. “I was only young, but I was powerful. He made a deal with me, if I protected him he would help me expand my power.” She remembered rain as a red as blood, rain that was blood. Jennie didn't look away so Jisoo continued. “For many years our deal worked, I became more powerful than you could ever imagine and he became one of my most trusted. Then, after the fall of those he hid from - at my hand - he turned on me. All that time he had been using my power to build his own, leeching off me. He took what he stole and turned it against me, he slaughtered everyone.” Jisoo remembered holding the broken body of her lover. Stroking the porcelain cheek, soothing the pain, as her lover died in her arms. “I was the only survivor. The only other person who escaped was Lalisa, simply because I had sent her away a few days before on a private task.”

Jennie blinked, compassion filled her eyes and threatened to spill over the edge. “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be, it is too late for sorry. I swore I would make him feel the pain of the three hundred he killed.” Jisoo's eyes were hard. “And I will make him feel it.” 

“Countess, there is a lot more to you than meets the eye.” Jennie admitted causing Jisoo to let out a laugh. Most people would've run by now, but Jennie had stayed. Jisoo knew that fire was needed. 

“Too much, Lady Jennie.” Jisoo grinned mirroring Jennie. “Now, do you want to go assess some bodies?” 

 

The location of the poachers camp was deep within the forest. Jisoo hadn't realised how deep until she walked there, Jennie stumbling behind. The bodies were beginning to turn to earth, the smell putrid and raw. Jisoo winced as it stung her nose, Jennie retched. Jennie muttered a prayer as they looked at the mutilated corpses. Jisoo could smell the magic in the air; the twisted contortions of the bodies were not her work. There would be no purpose in such extravagance when hunting, unless it was to send a message, and Jisoo had done no such thing. Jisoo felt her fists clench. 

“This doesn't look like the work of wolves,” Jennie said quietly. 

“Very perceptive, Jennie.” Jisoo replied drenched in sarcasm. “Would you listen to me if I told you to leave and go home?” Jisoo turned serious. 

“Why?” Jennie’s eyes flicked over to Jisoo who was crouching beside one of the bodies.

“Because you should go home,” Jisoo said bluntly.

Jennie shook her head, “I'm not leaving you.” She walked over to Jisoo. “Even though you're the most annoying person I know, I'm not going to leave you.” Her eyes locked onto Jisoo's. They stayed there for only a few seconds too long before Jisoo turned. There was someone approaching.

Jisoo stood up quickly and pushed Jennie behind her. Jennie didn't have time to say anything before Olaf stepped out of the trees.

“Tragic, aren't they?” Olaf smiled at one of the bodies before pushing it over with his foot revealing the mutilated neck. “These wolf attacks.” 

“What have you done here?” Jisoo asked as calmly as she could. It wasn't calm enough to stop the animals fleeing. 

Olaf laughed, “I could ask you the same thing. But I don't think I need to, can't control yourself completely I see.” 

“What does he mean?” Jennie said confusedly. She glanced between Jisoo and the bodies, her eyes falling on Jisoo’s hands searching for murder.

“Oh, she doesn't know?” Olaf gleamed as he stalked closer. “Perhaps I should tell her.” Jisoo growled, it stopped Olaf in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Really? Well, I'll leave that to you two then.”

“You never answered my question,” Jisoo snarled. 

“I was conducting experiments, increasing my power - nothing you wouldn't do.” Olaf twirled his fingers and the body to his right began to move. Jennie began praying - again - as Jisoo watched the body lumber into an almost human position. “See?”

“I knew you were jealous,” Jisoo said, “but I didn't realise you wanted an army of the dead yourself. Perhaps I should help you join them?” She stepped forward but a magic barrier held her back. 

“Sorry, Your Highness, but my army is almost complete. I just need someone to lead it.” As his eyes fell to Jennie Jisoo moved. 

Diving in front of the ball of flame that hurtled towards Jennie, Jisoo hit it with a scream. “Run!” Jisoo shouted as she rubbed out the flames on her.

Jennie began to run further into the trees as Jisoo ran at Olaf. He tossed her aside easily and aimed for Jennie again. Jisoo snarled with a fury that shook the trees. Olaf turned to her laughing, not realising the true extent of her power. Jisoo collided with his frame at full speed. He flew backwards, his mortal body snapping in three places as he hit the splintering wood of a tree. Jisoo bared her teeth in triumph before attacking again. This time he was ready, he threw his hands up and clenched his fingers. Jisoo fell to her knees as a screaming pain echoed through her head, she felt blood begin to trickle from her nose and ears. Yet the monster in her wasn’t to be stopped. It pushed her to her feet and, with a clenched jaw, Jisoo moved forward again. Olaf swore and began to mutter in his old language of snow and ice. Jisoo yelped as pain erupted in her shoulder, it slowed her but she wouldn’t stop. She grabbed Olaf by the neck, lifting him off the ground. His legs kicked as Jisoo’s nails dug into his skin. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Jisoo purred as his blood filled her senses. The monster had control now and Jisoo was enjoying it. She watched him struggle to speak before a burning sensation hit her side. In what seemed like slow motion she frowned and looked down, a silver handle was buried deep in her side. It shouldn’t hurt her that much, yet she felt the monster fade inside her like a starved flame. 

“I taught you patience, Queen Jisoo.” Olaf smiled and blood spilled between his teeth. “The blade is coated in birch ash. I hate to leave you when we’ve only just been reintroduced but you’re a lot stronger than I was prepared for.” He pushed Jisoo and she fell backwards, she tried to keep from crying out as her body tried to heal around the blade which only caused more agony as the skin burnt against it.

Olaf limped away from her, a trail of blood behind him, towards the town. Jisoo watched him walk away, helpless, unable to fight back. She felt the poison coursing through her blood and grasped at the hilt of the dagger. Her strength was failing and her vision going black. 

“Jennie,” Jisoo weakly called out, looking towards the trees where Jennie had gone. Jisoo didn’t realise her voice was only a whisper before she blacked out.

\-------

Jennie swore as Jisoo’s limp body rolled down a small hill. She’d been dragging the body of Jisoo through the trees all day, as far as they could get from the town. Jennie had questions running through her mind, questions she couldn’t let Jisoo ignore any longer. One of the biggest questions was about the dagger she now carried and the wound which was healing quickly on Jisoo’s side. She wouldn’t have to wait much longer though as Jisoo began to stir at the bottom of the hill. Jennie scrambled down to her, looking at the leaves and twigs caught in her hair. 

“About time,” Jennie muttered as Jisoo blinked up at her. Wet blood was starting to crust around her nose. “I thought you were dead.”

“Where am I?” Jisoo asked wincing at the light. When her eyes focused on Jennie crouching down beside her she felt the monster lurch. A hunger so unbearable so cried out in pain. 

“What's wrong?!” Jennie yelped moving to try and help Jisoo. It took all of Jisoo’s strength to move out of her reach. Healing had used all of her power and she needed to refuel. Desperately. She wouldn't starve to death, but she would lose control of herself. She couldn't afford to lose control. 

“Go,” Jisoo ordered. The monster rising in her like a falcon in the sunrise. “Just run. I'll find you.” Jisoo used what energy she had left to send her power into the words, to compel Jennie to leave her. She knew the girl of fire wouldn't leave unless she made her. Jennie seemed conflicted for a second before she turned and fled into the trees.

Jisoo felt her body begin to act without her. Snarling, Jisoo fought it enough to turn away from Jennie and towards the town. At this stage of hunger, her senses were heightened to a point where she could hear a pin drop deep in the basement of the town church. So, it wasn't hard for her to hear the whistling of a man on the edge of the forest. With what seemed a twitch of her legs she appeared before him. A lone man, a traveller come to sell his wares - the perfect target. He didn't put up much of a fight as she sank her fangs deep in his carotid artery. Apparently this part was pleasurable for mortals, their bodies reacting to death with ecstasy. Jisoo would've normally saved a man like this, but her hunger was too deep. With each mouthful of his life she felt hers returning. When he was finished, a human shell, she dropped him to the floor. It wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger but it was enough to give her control. 

Looking at the small fire the man built Jisoo decided to send a message to Roseanne. Ripping a page from the man's journal she wrote: Olaf here. Something doesn't feel right. He knows more than us. Be aware. Trust no one. Before dropping the paper into the flames. She was gone before it could turn to ash. 

Hunting animals would be enough for her now, it wasn't the nicest method of eating but she couldn't afford to draw any more attention to the area. She started with a small deer and then, after hearing his approach, went after her buck mate. She hunted like this until dark when her hunger had finally subsidised. She realised she needed to find Jennie, that she'd be worried. It was harder to sense life now the monster was pacified but it didn’t seem to mind helping her find the girl. She heard Jennie talking to herself as she walked, muttering about answers and Jisoo. Jisoo grew closer, not enough to alert Jennie and listened. 

“She's so stupid,” Jennie told the wildlife around her. “Thinks she can just find me again in the middle of a forest… I should've stayed with her. Why didn't I? I don't even know the way back. But I can't even go back.” Jennie kicked a stone causing it to clatter against its sisters. “I'm going to kill her if I ever see her again. How did she even become a Countess?” Exhausted with her rant Jennie sat down on a large boulder. A stream trickled behind her, the water racing through the forest. 

Jisoo decided this was a good moment to step into view. She walked a few paces, so Jennie could hear her approach, before stepping out in front of the now alert girl holding the dagger in front of her. Jisoo laughed as Jennie's face went through a storm of emotions. At first Jennie was shocked, which soon turned to relief, before she remembered her decision to be angry. She reached out and slapped Jisoo. Jisoo was too shocked to stop her.

“How dare you just… leave?!” Jennie shouted, her blood rising to her face. Jisoo stood in shock. “You almost died and then you just vanished and I don’t even know what is going on anymore!” She threw her arms up but it was feeble, slowly her mood began to change - she realised her lack of control and fell to the floor. A tear slid down her face, “I don’t even know what’s real anymore.” 

Jisoo reached out to her and pulled her into her arms. Jisoo remembered holding Jennie in the same position as her whole body had fought against her in the castle gardens. Jennie accepted her for a few short seconds before pushing Jisoo away, turning her back on her. When Jisoo tried to reach out again Jennie shrugged her off, wiping her eyes. She stayed turned away until Jisoo faded back into the trees.

Jisoo began to search the floor for firewood, giving Jennie time alone. She couldn't help but think of Jennie’s crumpling face, her vulnerability. Jisoo hated herself for letting Jennie feel that way. For being too selfish to make her forget. Jisoo punched a tree; her anger needed an escape. The wood cracked under her fist, leaving an indentation. Jisoo fell against it, her head resting on the bark. She didn't know what to do. For the first time in nearly two-hundred years she didn't know what to do. What to say. She could feel her breath rising and her pulse increasing. Jisoo tried to shake it off but the panic was spreading through her like a drop of poison. Her breaths were heavy and jagged as her thoughts raced. She tried to calm down, to count the breaths she didn't need. Her body may hold a monster, but her mind was still mortal. 

“Jisoo?” Jennie said from behind. Jisoo hadn't heard her approach, she'd been trying to control her mind. Jennie was cautious, confused, concerned. Jisoo tried to respond but opening her mouth she could only gulp in more air. Jennie rushed over to her. “Jisoo? What's wrong?” Jennie frowned looking her over for an injury. When she saw nothing she took Jisoo's arm and turned her. The monster queen was paper; she broke to Jennie’s touch. 

Jennie seemed to understand. She led Jisoo over to a fallen tree and sat her down. Gently, Jennie began to stroke down Jisoo’s back counting as she did to help Jisoo slow her breathing. Jisoo felt her thoughts clearing as she anchored onto Jennie's touch. Gradually, her breathing began to stabilize and her senses came back to her. It was at this point she realised her monster had somehow come to the surface. Jisoo quickly turned away from Jennie, trying to bury it. 

“Are you okay now?” Jennie asked quietly, her touch leaving Jisoo.

“Yes, thank you Lady Kim.” Jisoo said, still turned away.

“Do I get answers now?” Jennie stood. She gazed down at Jisoo who finally turned to her.

“Yes,” Jisoo said so quietly yet it echoed so loud. Jennie didn't react.

“Good, let's build a camp and then you'll answer my questions.” Jennie went over to the pile of wood Jisoo had collected. Before she picked it up she paused, her fingers tracing the mark made in the tree, her thumb catching on the jagged edge. Without saying anything she picked up the wood and moved back towards the stream. Jisoo watched her go before following.


	8. Chapter 8

Jisoo had caught a rabbit and was holding it over the flames when Jennie asked her first question. 

“Are you ready?” Jennie said, her legs folded up to her chest as she sat beside the warmth of the fire. Her cheek rested on her knees as her tilted head watched Jisoo crouching by the flames. 

“Go ahead,” Jisoo met Jennie’s eyes to reaffirm her promise to tell the truth.

“What are you?” Jennie started with Jisoo's least favourite question. 

Jisoo swallowed, “There isn't an official term. Some call us demons, some call us vampires.” Jisoo glanced at Jennie's perceptive eyes and clenched her jaw. She hadn't been this nervous since she took the title of queen.

“And what does that mean?” Jennie blew into her hands. 

“Do you want a list of everything that makes me a monster?” Jisoo said bitterly but almost instantly relaxed her shoulders. “Sorry,” Jisoo glanced at Jennie. “It means I need blood to survive, animal blood keeps me alive but human blood gives me life. Not much can kill me.” Jisoo heard Jennie's heartbeat speed up with fear, but she wouldn't break her promise. “It also means I can hear, see, smell and taste things you can't. I'm stronger and faster than any animal. I'm the greatest predator.” 

Jennie blinked in silence for a while, looking at the back of a wolf in human clothes. The white shirt speckled with blood hanging loosely around her frame, tucked into the hem of her brown leather riding trousers. “Are,” she struggled to word her question. “Are there more like you?” 

“Yes,” Jisoo rose holding the cooked rabbit before her. She moved to sit opposite to Jennie who's cautious eyes darted around her. “There are others too.”

“Others?” Jennie’s eyes widened. “Is that what Olaf is?”

“Yes, he is a wizard, a mage.” Jisoo stated before realising that meant nothing to Jennie. “He can control energy that we can't see. Energy is in everything and he has learnt how to harness it and use it. There are others like him too, not all are murders; most use their power to help.” 

“Is that all?”

“No,” Jisoo whispered. “There are people who turn into animals under the moon, some who live in water and lure sailors in after them, there are probably some I do not know of.” 

Jennie bit her lip in thought. Jisoo watched her with an intensity that burnt. “So, why do you think you're a monster?” 

“I never said that,” Jisoo protested.

“You did, and even if you didn't, Jisoo, I may not know about these hidden worlds but I know people. You hate yourself, you're haunted by your actions, by who you are.” Jennie's tone rose in courage. Jisoo snarled. 

“Don't presume you can imagine the things I have done,” Jisoo growled. But Jennie didn't stop, she stood up and came over to Jisoo and crouched before her so their eyes were level. 

“You are what you make yourself,” Jennie said and took the rabbit from Jisoo. Walking back over to the rock she had claimed as her own she began to pull apart the meat and eat.   
Jisoo watched in fascination, if she hadn't heard her heartbeat then she'd never have known the girl was scared. Her father was so wrong, Lady Jennie would be perfect dealing with courtly matters. Jisoo wasn't sure how this girl had managed to face her, to learn her secrets without running, but Jisoo didn't mind. She watched Jennie eat and wondered what made this girl worth her time. Why she couldn't bring herself of compel her memories away. Maybe she would, after they had left the town and Olaf rested in the dirt, maybe then she'd wipe her memory - make her forget everything but the Countess, Jisoo’s most successful mask. Jisoo didn't want to, but she knew she'd have to. 

Jennie watched Jisoo. The rabbit meat was rich on her tongue yet she couldn't help try and imagine what it would taste like for Jisoo. At first she had been scared, worried that Jisoo would kill her next, but now she had found tranquility. Jisoo's dark hair fell around her shoulders, traces of blood still marked her face, a tiredness hung around her body. Jennie wondered how tired she must be fighting herself everyday. The girl in front of her was not the Countess, she was a no one. She was a beautiful face in a crowd, the kind you'd swear to remember but would end up fading, only visiting in your dreams. Nothing about her seemed unnatural, she seemed so natural to Jennie had almost reached out to touch her many times already. But at the same time, Jennie could sense something under Jisoo’s surface - something she had sensed when she'd first made her presence known to the Countess. Like that, she remembered what Olaf had said: he had called her a Queen. Jisoo could be a Queen, Jennie decided. She was strong, beautiful, deadly, and she had a mannerism about her that could only aquaint to royalty. Jennie had been pathetic thinking she was just a power hungry Countess. There was something much bigger going on, something that involved a hidden world, something that involved her father, something that had given her Jisoo. 

\-------

Jennie was sleeping, Jisoo sat beside her listening to the forest as she looked down at Jennie’s sleeping body she was the definition of innocent; she had a childlike quality to her whilst free from the stresses of the awoken world. Resting on the floor of the forest, ingrained into nature, Jennie was a painting. Jisoo reached out, grasping a leaf that had fallen into Jennie’s hair. Carefully, she pulled it free of the smooth strands. Jisoo imagined running her hands through that hair, but quickly blinked it away. The night passed quickly and uneventful. Jisoo had kept watch the whole time, worried she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway - scared of her dreams. When Jennie woke Jisoo had moved, she was sat beside the embers of the campfire boiling water with four green leaves floating around it. 

“You slept well,” Jisoo commented not watching Jennie blink groggily at the sky of branches. “I'm making us some tea, it'll be enough for today's tasks.” 

“Which are?” Jennie's voice was heavy with sleep, rough but gentle - like rocks rolling on the seashore. She stood up running her hand through her hair and bouncing it between her fingers. Jisoo swallowed. 

“For you, not much.” Jisoo mumbled as she stirred the water more.

“Wait,” Jennie blinked. “Where did you get that bowl?” 

“The poachers camp,” said Jisoo.

“But, that's a whole days walk away and I'm pretty sure you didn't have it when you found me.” Jennie frowned in absolute confusion. 

“I can run very very quick and not get tired,” Jisoo explained lazily. Jennie shook her head in disbelief. She laughed at Jisoo's smirk, throwing her head back with a scoff. 

“Of course you can,” Jennie grinned as she strolled over to the stream, dipping her fingers in to test the temperature. She began to undo her riding trousers and kicked off her boots. Jisoo looked away and felt heat rise in her cheeks, the warmth of blood that had served her for many hundreds of years and been renewed by the monsters hunger. Wearing only her shirt and undergarments, Jennie wode out into the stream until it pooled around her waist. The shirt spilt around her like a stained painting as she fell onto her back. “Come in, it’s not too cold and you’re still covered in blood.” Jennie called out to Jisoo. 

Jisoo didn’t know why she did it but she left the water boiling and moved over to the edge of the stream. Pulling off her riding trousers and boots too, she stepped into the water. It was a numbing cold that made her body wince. Jennie laughed at her as she tried to keep from yelping the further in she went. 

“You have to just throw yourself in,” Jennie laughed. Jisoo shook her head causing Jennie to plot. Jisoo wasn’t expecting it when a wave of water hit her torso and Jennie stood behind it, doubled over with laughter. Jisoo growled and splashed her back causing Jennie to swear before turning with determined eyes. Jisoo tried to run. 

After splashing each other the girls fell into a silence. Jisoo was trying not to watch the way Jennie’s shirt clung to her, or notice the way her skin smelt when wet, whilst Jennie climbed the rocks and took a seat made from fallen stones in the center of the stream. It took a few seconds for Jisoo to recognise the image, it took a few seconds more to remember where from - that first vision, the one with Jennie. It wasn’t perfect, Jennie wasn’t writing, and there were no birds… but the image seemed too similar to be a coincidence. Jisoo’s mood shifted as she remembered the death of the girl in her vision, she wondered what it meant.

“Come here,” Jennie said playfully, oblivious to Jisoo’s thoughts. Jisoo frowned at her but followed her command. Stood before Jennie, high on her stone throne, Jisoo gazed up into her brown eyes. “You’ve still got dried blood all over you.” Jennie pointed out, she slid down the rock to stand beside Jisoo. With damp fingers, she gently began to rub against Jisoo’s skin. She began at her ears, where blood from Olaf’s spells had escaped as he tried to crush her brain. When she hit a particularly bad bit, Jennie folded the sleeve of her shirt over her hand to help rub it away. Next Jennie cleaned under her nose, washing the blood away with water and cleaving it from the skin with her fingers. Jisoo watched her eyes as Jennie focused on the space between her nose and lips. When she was done, Jisoo swore she felt Jennie linger as her fingers trailed over her lips. 

“Done?” Jisoo managed to cough out. Jennie nodded, clenching her jaw before turning away. Jisoo’s eyes explored the expanse of her back, the arching shoulder blades where wings would be, and the deep ravine of a spine encased in muscle. With all of her strength, Jisoo turned away and left the water to return to the tea. Taking it away from the flames and leaving it to cool, she crouched beside the fire for warmth. She did not know that after she had moved for shore, Jennie had been watching her. 

Her shirt was beginning to dry when Jennie came out to join her. Jisoo handed her the warm liquid and Jennie drunk it straight from the bowl, tipping it to her mouth. “Finish it, I don’t need any.” Jisoo claimed as she rose. She moved over to her clothes and pulled them on, her shirt and hair still wet yet drying as her body enjoyed the warmth.

Jennie watched Jisoo with a curiosity she had never experienced before. Jisoo was apparently a killer, a self professed murderer. Yet, Jennie could see no monster in her more than she could see in any creature. True, Jisoo had talents which were not the usual definition of natural, yet she seemed more human than anyone. Jennie wondered if that was because Jisoo was so aware of humanity, of what it meant to be human that she didn’t realise she was still clinging onto it. Jennie wouldn’t deny the fact she wanted to see Jisoo’s darker side, to see those dark eyes glow bright with anger and power. The thought excited her more than it should’ve, not just because Jisoo was dangerous but because there she was, stood before Jennie, caring for her like a serving girl. Jennie watched as Jisoo pulled the trousers up her legs, the pale smooth skin highlighting the perfect length of her legs before they were hidden under brown leather. Jennie shook her head free of her thoughts and went back to the tea. 

“So, how do we deal with Olaf?” Jennie questioned staring at the clear liquid steaming under her nose. It was filling her with warmth and she had no idea what was in it. 

“I’m not sure, he’s too powerful near the source of his power. The only reason I lasted as long as I did was because we were far from the town.” Jisoo’s face twitched as she thought. “If we could draw him far enough away then I think I would be able to kill him.” 

“Why don’t we just destroy what gives him his power?” Jennie wondered.

Jisoo turned to her frowning, “That is an incredible idea.” Jennie grinned at Jisoo’s shocked face.

“So, what is the source of his power?” Jennie asked and Jisoo winced.

“I’m not sure, it would be something related to his ancestors… with his level of power maybe even their bones.” Jisoo remembered what she could from what Roseanne had taught her. 

“So, a graveyard then?” Jennie thought aloud.

“Olaf is almost as old as me,” Jisoo countered causing Jennie to send her a questioning glance. “I’m over three hundred years old.” Jisoo casually pointed out leaving Jennie’s mouth hanging open. “I doubt his ancestors are in the graveyard. He must have brought them with him, yet they also must be in the earth for him to claim the land.” 

“This is confusing,” Jennie muttered as she began to dress. Jisoo looked away in what Jennie took for politeness. 

“I think I need more help. If we go back to your fathers castle we can ask Roseanne. She might know,” Jisoo planned. 

“How?” Jennie raised an eyebrow.

“I could carry you, we’d be there in less than an hour.” Jisoo suggested causing Jennie to pale. 

“Um no,” Jennie squeaked. “I’m not going to cling to you like some kind of baby animal. Plus, the horses are at the town.” Jisoo cursed as she realised how flawed her logic was. 

“I have an idea,” Jisoo said suddenly. “Olaf’s wards won’t protect him from mortals. If you sneak in then you can get the horses and I’ll meet you outside the town’s boundary.” Jisoo suggested, pacing as she thought - Jennie’s eye followed her from side to side.

“Okay so I’ll sneak in get the horses and anything we need from the rooms-”

“No, forget the rooms. If you’re there too long he will find you. Clothes aren’t our main focus right now.” Jisoo pointed out and Jennie nodded her agreement. “I’ll take you as close as I can then you get the horses. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Jennie grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennie retched after she let go of Jisoo’s torso. Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh knowing that if not for her tea, Jennie’s stomach would be on the floor. The first time at vampire speed was always rough, some people never got used to it. It had taken a lot of persuading for Jennie to allow Jisoo to lift her through the forest. Jisoo had tried to limit the awkwardness of the situation by carrying Jennie in her arms as if she were a child, but Jennie was still flushed with embarrassment. It hadn’t been long, a minute at most, but Jennie was sure her dignity had vanished. 

“You can see the stables,” Jisoo pointed out causing Jennie to look. The desolate town was still empty of life, not one person walked the streets. “I’ll wait here. If you need me, call me. I won’t hesitate to do what I can to help you if you see Olaf.” Jennie nodded, she didn’t say anything, and then she stepped over the boundary.

The walk was easy, Jennie would’ve even found it calming if she hadn’t been panicking that Olaf somehow knew she was there. Reaching the stables she found the two horses, her own, Wisdom, and Jisoo’s tied up carefully. Placing their saddles on along with their headgear, she prepared the horses before untying them. Quietly, she led them by the reigns towards where she had left Jisoo. She couldn’t see Jisoo’s shape in the trees but this didn’t worry her, it only made sense that Jisoo would stay out of sight. When she made it back Jennie sighed with relief, she didn’t think she would. It seemed all too predictable that just before she reached safety the bad guy would attack. But he didn’t, and Jisoo greeted her with a smile and like that they were safely on their way back. 

They were coming up to the inn they had stayed in the other night when Jisoo came to a stop. “I smell death,” she whispered causing Jennie to frantically look around. “We should rest.” 

“Whose death?” Jennie asked dismounting. 

“More than one,” Jisoo said monotone. Turning a corner she saw why. Blood splattered hunters shouted and sung as ale spilt down their faces. Bodies of six men lay disregarded in carts whilst they danced around the red stained fur a wolf. Jisoo recognised it immediately, it was the wolf she had saved Jennie from. Jennie glanced at Jisoo, watching her soft eyes crease with pain. 

“I’m sorry,” Jennie whispered. Her hand briefly touched Jisoo’s arm in comfort before it fled like a sparrow under the wings of a hawk. Jennie handed the horses over to a rather disgruntled looking stable boy before leading Jisoo inside. Within, the inn was quiet and dark. The innkeeper smiled as she recognised them.

“Hello!” She called out her whole body bouncing with her as she rushed to them. “You’re back already.” 

“Our journey was cut short,” Jisoo grinned the charming smile of the noblewoman she was playing.

“Well, you’ll be glad to know we have plenty of rooms available now! Why, with them catching that wolf they’re all going back home tonight… I hope.” The woman looked through her books before glaring towards the window where the revelers could still be seen. “Here you go,” she handed over two keys. “I’ll tell Harold to start cooking, we’ve got proper food an’ all now!” She was a child again, excited at the thought of pleasing others. 

Slowly, Jisoo and Jennie rose the narrow staircase. Jennie, obviously more acquainted with her surroundings found her room first, she closed the door behind her without glancing at Jisoo. Jisoo watched her door close before turning to find her room, only a few paces down the corridor. Stepping in, she sighed with relief. She fell into the bed and before she knew it she was asleep.

\------

A light so bright it hurt to look at, yet there was no escape. Eyes that could not be closed, vision that could not be averted. There was only light. It was so perfectly blinding it seemed to reflect the darkness within the soul. She was the wall between light and dark. A bridge with no stone, a boat with no wood. She was the boundary between what was evil and what was good. Thrashing, she fought against this prisoner’s role, but there was no escape. The shackles of time were too tight and no one had a key. In the light someone was walking now, the outline of a shadow. She focused her eyes on it, if only to escape the pain. The shadow looked at her, glowing red eyes, a monster. She tried to scream. It came to her, kindness in its step, and with two swift movements broke the chains. The shadow’s eyes met hers then it vanished. She was alone again, stuck between light and dark, but she was free. She was free to choose now. Did she want light or did she want dark?

\------

Jisoo woke with a scream. If she was the shadow, who was the girl?

\------

Jennie burst into the room shouting Jisoo’s name. She climbed onto the bed grabbing Jisoo’s thrashing wrists, pinning her down with her hips. When Jisoo stilled enough for Jennie to see her eyes, they were deep red flecked with the dark brown Jennie recognised. She gasped before she had time to catch herself which caused Jisoo to snarl deeply, her fangs visible as her lips parted. Jennie paled, her grip loosening as she flinched. Like the sunset, the red faded from Jisoo’s eyes and horror filled her face. She glanced around like a scared child, horror in her now brown eyes. She tried to speak but her breath caught as she felt panic rising in her throat. Before it could swallow her, Jennie was cupping her face. Jisoo frowned at the touch, forgetting her panic.

“Are you okay?” Jennie searched Jisoo’s eyes, not looking for the monster but genuinely caring for her. Jennie sighed in relief as Jisoo nodded. “I thought you were being attacked again.” Jennie relaxed, falling to the side off of Jisoo and onto the mattress beside her. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Jisoo managed. Jennie smiled sadly and shook her head.

“You don’t have to be,” she said. “What happened?” Jennie sat up, resting her head against the headboard. Jisoo followed her.

“I had a nightmare,” Jisoo admitted. She could be a warrior, a killer, a monster, but the dreams never left her. “Why did you come? I could’ve killed you.” Jisoo seemed unable to accept Jennie’s care as genuine, she’d been betrayed too many times. 

Jennie knew this and couldn’t help but feel angry. “Why do you have to keep pushing me away?” Jennie said frustratedly. “I know at first we didn’t get on but you don’t have to keep shoving me away.” 

“Why do you not hate me anymore?” Jisoo asked, her eyes searching Jennie’s for honesty. 

“What do you mean?” Jennie was still angry. “The only person who hates you is yourself, Jisoo. The walls you put up to push people away are only walls, you can take them down. You don’t have to keep being scared of letting people see you. I see you, Jisoo. You don’t need to keep throwing your walls up everytime you remember that.” 

“I’m not a child, I know you didn’t like me when we first met. You thought I was here to ruin your father and you hated that.” Jisoo pointed out. She wasn’t sure why this had turned into a childish argument. 

“I thought you were just like my father, worse, another power hungry pretentious noble.” Jennie admitted carefully. “But you’re not, everything you do you do for your people. I’m sorry that you are haunted by your demons, you don’t deserve it.” Jennie’s eyes searched Jisoo’s. It was an intimate moment, one that only happened when both parties were too tired to fight themselves. 

“I could’ve killed you,” Jisoo whispered. She turned so she was sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed, her hands clasped together. Jennie clenched her jaw before crawling over to sit beside her.

“You didn’t, you wouldn't. I saw your eyes, you were still there.” Jennie seemed to contemplate reaching out to comfort Jisoo - she decided against it. “When you realized what was happening you came back… What did you even dream about?”

Jisoo laughed, “It’s not easy to describe.” When Jennie didn’t move, Jisoo continued. “I was looking through the eyes of someone who was trapped between light and dark. Then I saw myself, I freed them but something about it was… wrong. It was me but I didn’t recognise myself.” Jisoo ran her nails over her skin as a distraction. Jennie watched. 

“I think I understan-”

A knock sounded at the door. It was the innkeeper telling them that their meals were ready if they wanted to come down. Quickly, the two girls split and in silence Jennie left to go back to her own room whilst Jisoo went to the mirror to correct her appearance. Looking in the mirror, Jisoo saw the ghost of the red that Jennie was so scared of. Somehow, she believed that Jennie really did believe that Jisoo wasn’t someone to be scared of. Jisoo wasn’t sure how it made her feel, but it wasn’t bad.

When Jisoo made her way downstairs she found Jennie sat waiting for her. She had tied her hair above her head in what looked like an easy knot yet Jisoo knew from experience such a casual look could take some hours to perfect. Jisoo could smell the venison was cooked perfectly and wondered why Harold the Husband was stuck cooking in a slightly successful inn. When she sat Jennie nodded at her in greeting before they ate in silence, until their plates were perfectly clean. After that they talked over wine. Jisoo told Jennie about all the countries Jennie had read about whilst Jennie spoke of her childhood and life under Lord Henry. Jennie must've sensed Jisoo's anger as she laughed and told her to calm down after Jennie told a particularly bad memory. 

“It's in the past,” Jennie said grinning as Jisoo's eyes sparked red. “You need to calm down.” She found it incredibly funny how much Jisoo cared for fighting injustice. 

“I swear that man will die a horrible death. I will personally kill him.” Jisoo promised and Jennie glanced at her. 

“Would you?” She asked.

“Yes,” Jisoo replied. “I would tear him limb from limb if he ever hurt you again.”

“You're so… unusual.” Jennie commented running her finger over the edge of the wine jug. Jisoo frowned and Jennie smiled in response. “You're so protective over me yet you barely know me, why? Or, are you just protective over every mortal girl you meet, is it your trademark?” 

“I suppose it is my trademark,” Jisoo rose an eyebrow at the self discovery. “I saved Lalisa from a situation not that different from your own. Well, I say saved… I just gave her the power to fight back.” Jennie nodded in understanding, her eyes opening a little in shock as she realised that Jisoo had a group of creature like her. “My lover was also abused by her parents, I killed them.” 

“Her?” Jennie frowned thinking she'd misheard.

Jisoo rose an eyebrow expecting disapproval, “Yes, her; I don't see why love should be trapped within a box. It was many years ago, back when I first encountered Olaf. He killed her, you know, right before my eyes. He made me watch.” Jennie didn't say anything as she relieved the memory. “I will make sure he pays for all the people he stole from me. He will feel the pain of every last one.”

“I will help,” Jennie offered before a long silence greeted them. Jennie broke it stating, “I have never loved anyone. I don't think so anyway. There have been people, men sometimes even women, that have caught my eye but never have I loved them. I don't know what love means.” Jisoo remembered the smell of a man on Jennie that had turned her mood foul at the start of their journey. 

“I presumed you would,” Jisoo tried not to suggest she knew something. “You're beautiful and young.” 

Jennie laughed, “And the daughter of a Lord.” She shook her head. “No, the closest I've ever been to love is my best friend, one of the bakers at the castle. It could never be anything more than friendship, trust me; he’s married. But, it's nice to have that companionship.” It made sense now to Jisoo why the smell had been so faint, there had been no hormones behind it. Not that it mattered to Jisoo, of course. 

“Yes, that’s why I’m glad for Lalisa and Sophia.” Jisoo admitted causing Jennie to frown as she formed a question.

“About that…” She grimaced. “Who actually is and isn’t… you know?” She gestured with her eyebrows causing Jisoo to smile. 

“Lalisa is a vampire, Roseanne a witch, and Sophia is mortal.” Jisoo explained causing Jennie’s mouth to fall in awe. “Quite the mix, I know. But it’s who they are that draws them to my court not what they are. It does help though, you know, having so many different types of people.” 

“Not that you’d need it,” Jennie said glancing up at Jisoo. “I mean being the hard edged Countess that you are and… a Queen?” 

“Yes, a Queen,” Jisoo smiled shyly. “I earned that title a long long time ago.”

“Shall I call you Your Majesty?” Jennie teased. 

“Just Jisoo is fine,” Jisoo grinned as her tongue tasted the wine on her lips. “But if you really want to…” 

“Just Jisoo, you shouldn’t tease.” Jennie’s grin lit the room. 

“Okay Just Jennie, I won’t.” They stayed silent after that for a few minutes, grinning as they watched one another drink. Jisoo wondered if the alcohol was starting to take its toll on Jennie as her eyes sparkled in the dark light. “Do you want to go for a walk?” Jisoo suggested and Jennie bit her lip as she nodded. 

Under the rising final slither of a moon, it was peaceful. Most of the hunters had found their ways back home or in ditches drunk out of their minds, leaving only Jennie and Jisoo under the cold air. Jennie followed Jisoo as she led them back to the stream where they had met the wolf. 

“How did you stop the wolf?” Jennie asked staring at the space it had occupied. 

“I told it to leave,” Jisoo stated taking a seat on the small pebble beach. 

Jennie sat beside her, “How?”

“I pushed my thoughts into it, forced it to obey me.” Jisoo debated whether she should reveal to Jennie what had happened that night. “I’ve done it to you too.”

“What?” Jennie’s voice turned cold and maybe even hurt. Jisoo winced at the tone. 

“I can show you the memory, give it back to you, if you want?” Jisoo offered not meeting Jennie’s eye. Jennie nodded so Jisoo reached out, placing Jennie’s skull under her palm she willed her to remember. Jennie’s eye flared as it came flooding back.

“You-you saved my life,” Jennie stuttered. “I’d been nothing but a cow to you yet you saved my life.” 

“I also altered your memory, changed your thoughts, without permission.” Jisoo pointed out sadly. 

“You did what you did for good, not bad. Thank you,” Jennie reached out and put her hand over Jisoo’s. Jisoo felt warmth fueling her body, she turned to look at Jennie, her gaze confused and cautious. When Jennie looked back, her eyes were strong and determined. Jisoo glanced down at their clasped hands, silence gently between them. She was fire, and Jisoo was burning. 

\------

Jisoo carried Jennie up the stairs. The girl had fallen asleep resting against her shoulder whilst Jisoo had told stories of lands full of sand, of forests full of fruit and trees taller than any castle. So, gently Jisoo placed her into her bed for the night. She brought the covers up over her, her eyes darting past the pulse in her neck - trying not to look at something you knew you shouldn't but being drawn to it for that reason. Gently, Jisoo closed the door behind her after extinguishing the candle with her finger tips. Padding over to her own room, Jisoo's head was spinning. She'd sworn she'd never have feelings for anyone again after what happened to Sunmi. But here she was, her heart racing with the memory of Jennie's touch. No one had ever been so quickly accepting of what Jisoo was, what Jisoo could do, and she knew she shouldn't let it lure her into a false sense of security… but it did. 

Jisoo fell into her bed with a sigh, the mattress moving to accommodate her. Jisoo fell into a restless sleep, she tossed and turned and fought against the sheets that held her. There were no nightmares this time, no visions, there was nothing except her frantic eyes flickering under her eyelids.

 

They greeted the morning with silence as they mounted their horses. Jisoo ran her hand down Fury’s neck as Jennie did Wisdom’s. They glanced at one another's mounts but neither made a comment. Jisoo wondered if she had dreamt last night… or if Jennie was so drunk her actions hadn't been her own and now they were wiped from her memory. 

Jennie glanced at Jisoo, catching her eye. “Race you,” Jennie grinned before kicking Wisdom on. Jisoo watched as Jennie's form balanced perfectly on the the horse as it galloped down the dirt road. Jisoo smiled before she kicked Fury and he ran after them. 

The wind blew in her hair as Jisoo cried out in joy. She’d expected Jennie to tire after so long riding full pelt but she wasn’t slowing. Jennie could feel Fury’s deep breaths beneath her, the scent of sweat on his skin sharp in her nostrils. She could feel Jennie’s horse beginning to lose pace, to tire, Fury had been trained for this. Jisoo smirked as Fury began to push past Jennie’s horse. Jisoo turned and met Jennie’s eye cheekily as she passed. They continued a few more more meters before Jisoo pulled on Fury’s reins. He slowed as his head flipped around turning Jisoo to face Jennie. 

“Nice try,” Jisoo smiled causing Jennie to send her a rude gesture. Jisoo mocked shock. 

“You cheated,” Jennie’s eyes grinned as clearly as her mouth. 

“No, you’re just slow.” Jisoo led Fury to match the other horses tired pace.

Jennie gasped, “Don’t offend Wisdom.” She stroked the horses neck whilst Jisoo raised an eyebrow.

“Wisdom?” Jisoo’s tone mocked Jennie.

“Yes, I bet your horse has some ridiculous name like… Tree.” Jennie spat childishly.

Jisoo said monotone, “Fury.”

“That’s so you!” Jennie laughed. “If anyone was going to name their horse after something like fury it would be you. I can even imagine you telling jokes as you ride Fury to war.” Jisoo pretended that she didn’t know what Jennie was talking about. Easy conversations like this were enough to make Jisoo forget the world. It was so calming, so real. Jisoo felt like a mortal girl again, innocent and hopeful. 

It didn’t last long though. Soon the heavy walls of the castle were glooming down on them, casting a shadow over their smiles. Jisoo’s face dropped, her mask back in place. Her face was stoney and silent, unreadable. Jennie glanced at her, her only signal of regret in her blink as she processed the walls Jisoo had put back up. In that half second, Jennie held onto the happiness she had felt, the kindness in Jisoo’s eyes. She thought of all the unbelievable things she had seen, she thought of the monster deep within Jisoo. She felt her chest lurch at the thought of Jisoo’s red eyes glowing as they met hers - she wasn’t sure if it was fear or something else. She didn’t want Jisoo to hide from her again, she didn’t want to keep hiding from Jisoo. But then she remembered the threat of Olaf, the way dead bodies stirred at his will. She knew Jisoo had to kill him to be happy, to ever be able to truly relax. Jennie could imagine it, spending days laughing with Jisoo - making her feel human. But she also wanted to explore Jisoo’s darker side, to help Jisoo feel comfortable with it. Jennie wanted to understand the extent of Jisoo’s power, she wanted to witness the smiling girl bringing justice to the scores of people who deserved it. 

In silence they handed over their horses. Jisoo felt a sense of dejavu as she remembered how they always arrived at the next step of their journey in silence - evading one another's presence. Jisoo could smell her family, as much as she hated Lord Henry and his castle, she felt calmer knowing they were there. She bit down a smile as she heard Lalisa shout Roseanne as she realised Jisoo was back. Their footsteps echoed as they ran to meet her, shouting Sophia as they did. However, at a mortal pace they were not fast enough to get there before one of Lord Henry’s page boys and so the girls were ushered in to meet with the lord. 

“Countess, daughter,” Lord Henry greeted - his beard as thick as ever. “You were not gone for long.” 

“No, Lord Henry, it doesn't take long to glance at a body.” Jisoo's tone was drowned in lazy power. Her mask firm. “I'm sure you heard they caught the wolf? It was a mighty beast, only trying to sympathize.” 

“You would side with a murdering mutt over human lives?” Lord Henry questioned. There was not the hot anger behind his words Jisoo had expected, instead it was a cold curiosity. Jisoo watched him carefully, calculating her next move. 

She played safe, “Of course not, Lord. I was simply marvelling the beauty of such a beast.” 

Henry turned to his daughter. Jisoo couldn't stop her breath catching. “And did you see this… beast?” 

Jennie nodded, “Yes, father. It scared me a little to be so close to such an animal. I can only wonder what the hunters did to bring it down.” Jisoo cringed hearing Jennie act stupid, she deserved better. 

“And were the signs similar to those on your own land?” Lord Henry turned back to Jisoo. 

“They were simply the markings of a desperate creature. One day you will understand,” Jisoo purred causing Henry's whole face to twitch. “Now, if you don't mind I need to meet my attendants.” And with that Jisoo turned and left the room. Even as she climbed the stairs her senses were in the room listening to Jennie tell her father fake stories about their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Lalisa grabbed Jisoo by the waist and lifted her high into the air. Jisoo snarled and fought back until the two of them were both on the floor laughing.

“Children,” Sophia muttered, beaming. “Do you have to fight every few days? It's like having dogs.” 

“Don't pretend you don't wonder who would win in a real fight,” Lalisa smirked as Jisoo helped her up.

“I agree,” Roseanne stated. “You are children.” She smiled and pulled Jisoo into a warm hug. “But, what happened?” 

“Sit down,” Jisoo sighed and when they did she told them everything they needed to know. She skipped over a lot of details about her time with Jennie, she tried not to mention her. However, Lalisa’s scrunched stare didn't leave her and Jisoo knew she suspected something. 

“Have you had any more visions?” Roseanne asked first. 

“Nightmares,” Jisoo replied causing Roseanne to frown. 

“Can you show me them?” She asked and Jisoo nodded. Taking down the walls within her mind and thinking of the dreams she let Roseanne reach out and touch her, her energy pushing inside Jisoo’s head.

Roseanne recoiled, yelping in pain. Lalisa was instantly at her side, holding her to keep her from falling. Sophia looked frantically between Jisoo and Roseanne, her eyes full of worry. Roseanne blinked at Jisoo and shook her head in dismay. “It’s worse than I thought.”

“Why?” Jisoo, Lalisa and Sophia all said together.

“The dreams are a form of prophecy created by exposure to extreme levels of energy. They let you see your soul in the future… and it doesn’t look good. Like all prophecies, it can be changed which is the reason each dream is different. Although you haven’t had a happy dream yet, it doesn’t mean you won’t be happy. It could be a momentary feeling that is prophercised or it could be one that lasts for years.” Roseanne shuddered, “I think the more worrying thing is what level of energy are you connected to for you to be able to see this, a vampire. Your soul is supposed to be too rotten for this.” Lalisa raised an eyebrow and Roseanne smiled softly in apology to her shrugging. “Basically, it’s a bad omen and we have to get rid of whatever is causing it.” 

“Great,” Lalisa grinned. “I love mysterious vague enemies.” 

“It’s not vague,” Jisoo said - her tone low and deathly calm. Roseanne met her eyes, she hadn’t said anything because she knew Jisoo had already worked it out. “Olaf is the source of the energy. He’s more powerful than ever… if we don’t stop him - like he said - he has an army of dead.”

“Even better,” Sophia matched the sarcasm of her sisters, Jisoo and Lalisa. No matter what, they were family. One day, when she was ready, Sophia would join them in blood too. Even Roseanne might if she chose to give up her magic. But for now, they were a family and together they would fight to protect each other.

\-------

Lalisa and Jisoo were walking through the gardens alone. Jisoo was trying to force memories out of Lalisa in an attempt to find a weakness in Olaf. They were coming up with nothing. Rounding a patch of long thorned roses Lalisa stopped and grabbed Jisoo’s arm. Jisoo frowned in surprise, her eyes questioning Lalisa. 

“You didn’t tell anyone about the girl,” Lalisa stated. Her eyes were glowing the signature red, so pale it was almost pink, that defined Lalisa. 

“What?” Jisoo questioned looking away from that powerful gaze.

“Don’t think I’m stupid Jisoo, I can smell her on you and she reeks of you.” Lalisa snarled, if there was one thing she hated it was not being trusted.

“Lalisa,” Jisoo felt her eyes burning to match Lalisa’s. Their friendship worked like this, if they wanted something they would ask for it and if they didn’t think they were getting what they asked for - they would persuade the other to give it. “I swear nothing happened. I’d have told you if so - you know that.” Lalisa’s eyes turned back to brown as she nodded and Jisoo’s followed. “She isn’t what she pretends to be,” Jisoo added. “She isn’t an idiot like this place makes her out to be.”

“What is she then?” Lalisa raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her lips.

“She saw the monster,” Jisoo admitted and Lalisa was shocked. Lalisa knew how much Jisoo hated what she was, how she tried to hide it. The fact that Jisoo hadn’t compelled Jennie to forget said everything that wasn’t spoken. “She didn’t even run. She was scared at first but… after that she was okay.” 

“Well, there is a first for everything.” Lalisa teased with a smirk. Jisoo playfully slapped her arm before they both turned to the sound of footsteps approaching. “Careful, she could still run.” Lalisa winked at Jisoo before Jennie saw them and froze. Her eyes flicked over Jisoo first then lingered on Lalisa, widening as they did. “Oh, so she knows about the rest of us too?”

“Sorry,” Jisoo winked back and Lalisa shook her head. 

“Lady Jennie,” Lalisa grinned her signature grin. “How nice to meet you without a mask,” Lalisa reached out with her hand as her eyes shone pink. Jennie watched with fascination before placing her hand in Lalisa’s palm. She brought it to her lips, her eyes on Jennie the whole time. 

“Lalisa,” Jisoo warned. “Roseanne will either hex you or Jennie at that rate.” Jisoo grinned as she remembered the last time Lalisa had grown too flirty, it was in her nature, just like being possessive was in Roseanne’s. Even if it didn’t seem like it, she knew Lalisa was loyal to Roseanne and would do anything for her, she just liked the power. 

“I don’t think I want to experience that,” Jennie admitted with a shy smile as her eyes caught Jisoo’s. “Have you worked out what to do about Olaf yet?” Jennie asked cautiously. 

“Somewhat,” Jisoo gestured for Jennie to walk with her. Lalisa grinned and bowed before heading away from them. “Sorry about that, Lalisa doesn’t know when to stop.”

“It’s fine, I enjoyed it.” Jennie reached out as her hands trailed over the loose hairs of the waist high hedge. 

Jisoo turned to her frowning, “You did?”

“Of course, I only wish more people flirted with me.” Jennie grinned and licked her lips coyly. Jisoo swore in her mind. “So, Olaf?”

“Just what we already discussed - we need to get him away from the source of his power and hit him hard.” Jisoo’s cheek twitched with thought. “I think Lalisa and I can take him down, we know him better than anyone… and with Roseanne’s help it should be easy. She’s almost as powerful as him - that girl has talent.” 

“There’s something else,” Jennie stopped walking grabbing Jisoo’s wrist and turning her towards her, “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing,” Jisoo said trying to sounds honest. Jennie saw straight through it, her eyebrow raised she asked again. “The nightmares - they're not just nightmares.” Jisoo admitted, her eyes searching Jennie’s for reactions. 

“What are they then?” Jennie asked quietly. 

“Prophecies, visions.” Jisoo winced as she watched Jennie's eyes flare with thought. 

“So, the future isn't looking good?” Jennie tried to smile, tried to inject her dismay with sarcasm. 

“Does it ever?” Jisoo grinned. “Follow me,” She led Jennie through the trees to where she'd almost died that night which seemed so long ago. 

“Why have you brought me here?” Jennie asked glancing around at the space between the trees. Her eyes lingered on the place she had fallen, a memory returned. Jisoo sat down, her legs folding beneath her.

“How has your father been treating you?” Jisoo deflected the question with one of her own as her eyes flicked over the fading mark of Henry’s ring on Jennie’s cheek. 

“Fine, thanks to you." Jennie smiled so softly Jisoo swore the sun began to melt. “But, don't hide things from me, Jisoo.” Jisoo hated Jennie for seeing through her mask, but at the same time she couldn't help but make it transparent around her. 

“I want you to leave,” Jisoo stated. “When everything kicks off I do not want you to be in the crossfire. I want you to be safe. There is room for you in my court, they will treat you like royalty. Sophia will take yo-"

Jennie stood up, glaring into Jisoo's eyes. “No. I am not a child,” she snarled. “I do not need baby sitting or to run away. I do not need your protection.” She turned away and Jisoo could smell the air filling with anger, the hormones dancing over the patterns of her skin. 

“Jennie, I don't mean to-" Jisoo tried again.

“Jisoo, be quiet. You forget you are in my home and that I will protect it.” Turning to face the vampire again Jennie softened slightly. “I'm sorry I can not follow your orders, but remember, you are not my Queen.” Jennie walked away, away from Jisoo. Away from safety. Jisoo wanted to go after her, to carry her to her lands, to never let her be alone again. But she knew she could not, so she pushed the thought away and when Jennie looked back she was already gone. 

\------

Jisoo had punched a wall, her knuckles bleeding yet slowly healing, before she stormed into Lord Henry's reception room. The guards had tried to stop her but one look of fury and storm set them back enough for Jisoo to push open the wooden doors herself. Members of Henry’s entourage rose in shock and anguish with their Lord. Jisoo stormed past them all, her anger and emotions so powerful they simply fell back into their seats as she passed. Jisoo could hear Lalisa running, calling Sophia and Roseanne as she did. It wouldn't be long until they were at her back. But she didn't need them, this was her decision and she was the Queen. 

“Lord Henry, I suggest you remove your people from our borders before I have to take preventative measures.” Jisoo snarled so venomously that the flames in the candles spluttered for air. 

Lord Henry grinned, seemingly prepared for this. “What would they be, Countess?” His red face plump and shining under his hair.

“To remove them by force,” Jisoo purred, her voice so sweet it was sickly. 

“I believe the King would not agree with such actions,” Henry tried to chastise Jisoo - reminding her that she was not the ultimate power. How little he knew.

“Then you are mistaken Lord,” Jisoo spat. “You will either give the order by sundown or my forces will move against yours… and trust me, you’ll never be prepared for the bloodbath I will bring.” Lalisa strolled into the room first, the only sign of rush in the heightened pulse of the two more mortal girls behind her. 

“I see your lap dogs are here to help control your temper,” Henry watched them enter. “You need to teach your master control,” he was too busy laughing to see the fangs Lalisa bared as she lurched forward. Roseanne grabbed her hand, pulling her back into her body. The touch calmed Lalisa until only her brown eyes simmered in Henry’s direction. 

Sophia stepped forward, “Lord Henry, your words will not go unpunished.” Sophia’s announcement sent ripples through the crowd. Jisoo forgot how powerful Sophia was, nothing but cunning ran through her veins. Henry’s people were hers not his. With that, Sophia led Jisoo and the others from the room. 

\-------

They stayed silent until they were far away from Lord Henry, then, like a flurry of falling stars, they each exploded. Lalisa first, she never had much control, her fist slammed into the trunk of an old oak. With a groan it fell to her touch, crushing those it hit on its way. Next Lalisa turned and punched Jisoo across the face. 

“What were you thinking?!” Lalisa shouted as she made to punch her sister of choice again. “You. Didn't. Even. Ask. Us.”

Jisoo snarled and caught her first before it could hit her again. Her eyes burnt red into Lalisa’s pink as she pulled her fist down. It was a sign of power, of dominance, Jisoo would not meet Lalisa’s anger for she needed not prove herself. Lalisa growled in response but backed off.

“I'm sorry,” Jisoo admitted. “I couldn't, I was too angry. I wanted to kill him there and then.” 

“Why?” Sophia asked stepping between the two vampires. Roseanne went to Lalisa, she shook her head but pulled her into a hug. Lalisa relaxed into her shoulder, her body shuddering with anger in the form of tears.

“Because he knows something,” Jisoo let her words echo. “And we don't know what.”

“What do you mean?” Lalisa mumbled. 

“He doesn't take my threats seriously. He doesn't seem affected by… us. And sometimes he says things that just-"

“Are too accurate to be a coincidence,” Sophia finished her eyes locking on Jisoo’s in thought. It all was beginning to make sense. There were no attacks on Jisoo’s people, he knew the wolf attack wasn't wolves and Jisoo guessed he even knew who would greet them at the town.

“He's working with Olaf?” Roseanne connected the dots a second before everyone else. “That explains the strange energy around here. If they've been working together this whole time then we've just walked into a trap.” 

“We know now,” Sophia offered but the mood was crackling with the static of anger and shock.

“Queen Jisoo,” Lalisa met Jisoo's eyes with a humble nod. “Should I order our people to attack?”

“No, I will honour my word… not matter how much I don't want to.” Jisoo responded. “Roseanne, set up a barrier and if there is anything that seems even remotely magic in this castle find it.” Roseanne nodded at her Queen’s orders and instantly began back to her room to follow them. “Sophia, keep doing what you are: turn his snakes against him.” Sophia grinned before following Roseanne back to the castle.

“And me?” Lalisa asked her eyes shy and submissive. Jisoo reached out and put her hand on her shoulder in comfort. 

“Lalisa, you know you are my most trusted, the one destined to take my place should I fall.” Jisoo smiled at her oldest friend, her sister in everything but parent. “I'm sorry that we clashed.”

“I am too, I know that what you do you do in our best interests.” Lalisa admitted but smiled when Jisoo rolled her eyes.

“I would be nothing without you keeping me strong,” Jisoo meant it. “I want you to follow Jennie, keep her safe…”

“And make sure she hasn't been working with them all along?” Lalisa said what Jisoo didn't want to admit. Jisoo nodded softly and Lalisa understood. With the blink of an eye she moved and Jisoo let out a sigh. 

She stood under the sun for a while longer. Her fingers had barely left her ring the whole time yet now, slowly, she reached out so both her hands rested on the air under the sun. She embraced the feeling, her heart pounding, before she too left the gardens quicker than anyone could see.


	11. Chapter 11

Jisoo had just got out of the bath, her hair wet through her satin robe, when someone pushed her door open uninvited. Jennie’s eyes flicked over her body, outline visible against the soft fabric, before returning to her face more angry than before.

“Jisoo, Lalisa better be lying when she said you told her to follow me.” Jennie said full of anger. In her hand she held a forgotten book, her hair was messy with stress. Jisoo breathed in her scent, beneath the anger she smelt of the outdoors - of sunlight, of air, of joy. 

“She’s not,” Jisoo admitted not breaking eye contact. Jennie swore, her head tilting and her eyes narrowing with betrayal. Jisoo knew she didn’t have long before Jennie exploded. “Lalisa, leave us.” Jisoo ordered, Lalisa bowed and her footsteps echoed down the hall as Jisoo shut the door behind her.

Jennie pushed into her, her fists hitting Jisoo’s chest. “How could you?” She pushed again and Jisoo didn’t move. She pushed harder but still Jisoo just watched her. “Do something!” Jennie screamed.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo whispered. “I was trying to protect you.” Jennie hit her again but it was weaker.

“What do you think I am?” Jennie said, the hurt in her voice cutting into Jisoo. Enough to make her take a step back. Jennie used her advantage. “Am I some pawn in this big game you’ve got going on? Some stupid expendable… human? Tell me Jisoo, look at me and tell me what you see.” Jennie grabbed Jisoo’s jaw, turning her to meet her eyes. Jisoo looked into her eyes, the dark allure of mortality glowing in the hollow light. 

“I see,” Jisoo swallowed. “Someone strong and brave and more powerful than they realise.”

“Why did you have her follow me then, Jisoo?” Jennie demanded stepping forward again, forcing Jisoo back. 

“I was trying to protect you.”

“From who?!”

“From Olaf, from your father…”

“You are not my queen, you have no power over me.” Jennie was so close now Jisoo could feel her breath on her skin. “I told you not to treat me like a child.” 

“I’m not!” Jisoo snarled her voice biting through the pain. Jennie blinked at her. 

“Why then?” Jennie shouted in her face.

“Because I care about you!” Jisoo shouted back. The words bitter and uncomfortable on her tongue. She’d never thought she’d be in this situation. 

Jennie laughed, “Of course.” She shook her head with sarcastic dismay. “You went against my word then claim it’s because you care. I don’t believe you.”

Jisoo frowned, her face crumpling with pain so powerful she thought she might break apart - cleaved in half like the sky under Zeus’ bolt. “I don’t want them to hurt you, Jennie. Why can’t you believe that?”

“Prove it,” Jennie hissed. She was so close now that Jisoo would either fall backwards against the bed or Jennie would collide with her. 

Jisoo’s eyes flicked over Jennie’s, quickly flicking from one to the other. She swallowed before slowly leaning forward. Jennie frowned slightly, her eyes flicking to Jisoo’s lips before they collided with her own. Jisoo saw stars crashing together as she closed her eyes, the flare of power and energy that came from it. She felt Jennie, her breath caught in her chest with shock, pull back. Jisoo tensed her jaw with anxiety as Jennie turned away. Her deep eyes locked on Jisoo’s, a silent question. Really? Jisoo offered a small, shy smile. Jennie laughed under her breath as her hands found Jisoo’s waist - the fabric under her hands like moonlight. Like that, she pulled Jisoo back to her. Jennie kissed Jisoo hard, hungry, as if she had been imagining it every night. And she had, Jisoo knew as soon as Jennie moved that she had. Jisoo kissed back harder now, her hands grasping at Jennie’s shirt. Jisoo lifted Jennie as her legs clasped around her waist. Jisoo held her against a wall, kissing her down her neck, her fangs reacting as she felt Jennie’s pulse on her tongue. Jennie’s hands on Jisoo’s face pulled her away, when their eyes met again Jisoo’s were glowing the powerful red that made Jennie’s heart speed up. 

“Don’t be scared,” Jennie whispered in her ear. “I’m not a child.” But Jisoo was scared, scared she'd hurt Jennie and she'd never look at her the same again. She was scared they were doing this too fast, scared that Jennie was caught in the moment. But it felt right, it felt overdue, and Jisoo could smell more than just lust on Jennie; it was driving her crazy. 

When Jisoo kissed Jennie again she felt her jolt as her tongue found Jisoo's fangs. Instead of pulling away, Jennie only kissed her harder. It was intoxicating, the smell of lust, sex, excitement, and joy all together. Jisoo swore she was either starting to lose her senses or they were so heightened nothing mattered. 

“I've wanted to do this since you first glared at me,” Jisoo found herself admitting. Jennie scoffed, her smile growing. 

“I wanted to do this since you first stepped into that party late,” Jennie stroked the side of Jisoo's face - a momentary pause of affection in a sea of lust. “You were so beautiful you could've killed me there and then and I would've thanked you.” 

“That's not how I remember it,” Jisoo teased her breath hot on Jennie’s ear. “I think you wanted to kill me.” She kissed Jennie's neck causing her to moan, her head tilting to one side exposing more skin. It was so perfect Jisoo swore she must've modelled for one of the great artists in Italy. 

“I did, if I couldn't have you then I didn't want anyone to have you.” Jennie managed to splutter out as she pushed Jisoo down on her harder. Her hand on the back of Jisoo's skull, leading her to where she wanted her most. When Jisoo was led to Jennie's pulse, she paused. She could feel the heat and life cursing beneath her lips. Her own pulse hammering at the thought. “I'm not scared,” Jennie said again. Her tone was suggestive, soft and trusting.

Jisoo bit into her flesh with the perfection of hundreds of years practise. Jennie moaned with a feeling so euphoric Jisoo knew no one but she would ever be able to give Jennie the same feeling. The monster wasn't feeding off her, it was giving to her. Jisoo understood now, she understood why her need to protect Jennie was so strong, she even understood why Lalisa and Roseanne were like children together; the monster loves, just like anyone, but with all the power of immortality. 

Jisoo replaced her fangs with soft kisses, her tongue lapping up the slow blood as it trailed down Jennie's neck. Thanks to Jisoo's saliva the wound healed within seconds. Jennie relaxed back against the wall, her body falling limp held up only by Jisoo. 

“I certainly hope it doesn't feel that good for everyone you bite,” Jennie panted with a smirk. Jisoo shook her head, her eyes as glazed with honey as Jennie's. “Good,” said Jennie before she wriggled free of Jisoo's grip and in a flurry of actions so quick Jisoo wouldn't have seen them if she were mortal, pushed Jisoo down on the bed. 

Jennie was straddling Jisoo, just like when Jisoo had woken screaming, but this time she'd never felt more like she was dreaming. Jennie clutched the bottom of her shirt and pulled it swiftly over her head. Jisoo watched in awe as her skin rippled with the muscle beneath. Jennie stretched onto her, a cat over a mouse, before kissing her lips. Jennie's hand was slowly trailing up Jisoo's thigh causing Jisoo's heart to beat harder in her chest - full of expectation and desire. Jennie undid the belt of silk built into the robe, holding it together, and pulled it open like the pages of a book. Jisoo watched Jennie react to the body before her, the lust in her eyes, the awe, the love. Jennie trailed over Jisoo's skin with her forefinger, tracing swirling patterns as she memorized what she saw. 

“I'm so glad you aren't human,” Jennie whispered against Jisoo's skin. “You are too beautiful to compare.” Jennie announced just as her other hand came to rest between Jisoo's legs. 

Jisoo gasped as Jennie began to move her fingers in intricate patterns. Her hips rose to meet Jennie's touch whilst Jennie met her eyes, grinning with power. Keeping her hand between Jisoo's legs, Jennie placed the other in the small of Jisoo's back to feel the ripple of muscle as Jisoo responded to Jennie's touch. Taking Jisoo's nipple into her mouth, Jennie sucked lightly whilst flicking her tongue from side to side. Jisoo moaned as her body moved without her control, completely in Jennie’s. Jennie readjusted herself and with a smooth movement, her fingers were now inside Jisoo. Jisoo felt sweat form on her back, a feeling she hadn't felt since she was mortal, in ecstacy. Her breathing was heavy and quick matching Jennie's pace. It wasn't long before Jisoo couldn't control it anymore, until her body gave in to Jennie in an explosion of hormones, her hips rising like the sun before collapsing beneath the mortal with the power of a god. 

Jennie kissed her as Jisoo's body began to relax, as pleasure pumped between her veins. The kisses were lazy and proud, Jennie's way of proving a point. But Jisoo hadn't finished with her yet, as as Jennie reached Jisoo’s lips she moved faster than Jennie could see until the mortal was pinned down. The silk robe was still attached loosely to Jisoo’s arms so created a silk cape behind her as she trailed her fingers over the edges of Jennie’s body. Reaching her waist, Jisoo undid Jennie’s thin belt before pulling the thick fabric down her legs. Like melted metal, Jennie’s skin gleamed with heat and strength, smooth and soft with the power to be rough and hard. Jisoo ran her hands over it, savouring the feeling of soft short hairs tickling her palms and warmth cursing into her skin. Jennie watched her with a hunger so intense Jisoo felt as if she were looking into a mirror. Jisoo kissed Jennie, on the place her pulse throbbed between her legs - her femoral artery. But the monster had already been satisfied, it was only fueling Jisoo’s intentions to reward Jennie now. So, when Jisoo’s kisses trailed higher to the place Jennie’s legs met, Jisoo smirked as Jennie let out a sound of pleasure. Jisoo’s eyes met Jennie’s, glowing red with passion, as her tongue danced over Jennie’s burning hot skin. As Jennie’s pulse began to race Jisoo thought she would prolong the torture. Moving her lips away from Jennie, she gently pushed a finger inside her. Jennie’s eyes widened in shock and pleasure as Jisoo curled her finger to touch her in the most sensitive place. Jennie swore as her hips moved against Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo stopped her by placing her tongue back against Jennie’s flesh. The sensation of the two caused Jennie to swear louder, her shouts almost loud enough for the guards to hear at the end of the corridor. Jisoo knew Lalisa would be able to hear, she knew she’d be laughing about it with Roseanne - but she didn’t care. Speeding her actions up Jisoo led Jennie to a place of ecstasy, pleasure, and joy she’d never even had the ability to dream of. Jennie’s fingers dug into Jisoo’s shoulders as her body pulled in on itself before releasing. 

Jisoo slowly trailed back up Jennie’s naked body with kisses, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching in such a large area. Gently, she fell down beside Jennie, her hand resting across Jennie’s skin. “Lady Kim, that was not very ladylike language.” Jisoo teased breaking the tension. Jennie laughed before turning to kiss Jisoo gently. 

“Those were not very respectable actions,” Jennie countered causing Jisoo to smirk with pride. “Perhaps you are a demon.” 

“Do you think so?” Jisoo tilted her head as she made her red eyes fade. Jennie bit her lip as red turned to mahogany to brown. 

“I know so,” Jennie purred as her head trailed over Jisoo’s stomach. 

It was between these small whispers, gentle touches, and excited smiles that the two fell asleep entwined in one another's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The girl watched the dark figure walk through the dimly lit corridors. With each step they took she followed, her boots echoing theirs. They pushed open a door to a room of light. The girl hesitated as the light lay in a line at her feet, but then she stepped forward. The light flooded her senses and she had to adjust for a few seconds before she saw the figure again. They were fighting someone else now. The girl stepped back in fear as blood stained the white light of the room. The one she had followed fell to their knees, with one swift movement their attacker ripped out their heart and with a thud as it weakly pulsed for the last time, it fell to the floor. They fell after it, only a second, but enough for the girl to imagine their pain. When the body was discarded, the attacker looked up. Their eyes met the girl, one was bright red, the other bright blue. She screamed. 

\-----

“Jisoo!” Roseanne screamed throwing open the door. Jisoo jumped up, pulling herself free of Jennie as she covered her in blanket. “Sorry,” Roseanne averted her eyes as Jisoo pulled on her silk robe, creased with activity.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked watching as Roseanne tried to contemplate what she had seen. The embarrassment on her cheeks burnt red. Jisoo smirked, finding it funny.

“Olaf is here.”

Jisoo stopped laughing.

\-----

Jennie watched as Jisoo began to panic behind her confident facade. She wasn’t sure how she knew, if it was Jisoo’s mannerisms or the way she was speaking but she knew that under those glowing red eyes Jisoo was a storm blown off course.

“He won’t be at the source of his power though,” Lalisa was stood with her hands in claws against the table. Her lips were pushed against one another as she thought, glancing down at a map of the castle in front of them. 

“He brought it with him,” Roseanne said quietly. 

“We will have to destroy it then,” Jisoo announced, her eyes flicking to Jennie. “How?”

Sophia tilted her head, “If you guys can’t go near it I will. I’ll find it.” She offered herself.

“Okay,” Jisoo nodded. “How do we find it?” Jisoo was straight to the point, the silk robe still wrapped around her. She hadn’t had time to dress. 

“That part is easy,” Roseanne met Lalisa’s eyes and they grinned at the danger. “It’s like a magnet for me.” 

“How will you beat him though?” Jennie said from across the room, they all turned to look at her. “Last time he was so strong, what makes you think we can defeat him now?” It was a brutally honest question, one that no one attempted to answer for a moment of silence too long. 

Jisoo smiled at her bravely, “This time we have us.” She gestured to those around her, her small team - her family. “And this time, I will be stronger.” Jisoo glanced down at the map again before blinking slowly. Jennie watched as she watched over her friends, gently taking in their faces. “You know what you need to do.” Jisoo dismissed them, and so they all trailed out of the room. Only Lalisa stayed behind, her eyes heavy with unspoken words.

Jennie recognised that look as one of quiet whispers, of private speeches, and so she moved to the bathroom to give them space. Jisoo watched Jennie as she left, thanking her with her eyes as Jennie - who had quickly thrown on what she had been wearing last night - went to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

“So, that happened?” Lalisa asked watching the door close behind Jennie.

“Yes, that happened Lalisa.” Jisoo tried to sound professional but her cheeks held colour. 

“I’m proud of you,” Lalisa teased. “You two stunk of each other since you first met. Honestly, I’m glad it's no longer so angsty.” Jisoo frowned, she still didn’t believe it could’ve been that obvious. Why hadn’t she noticed? “Jisoo, you know I am loyal to you - you are my queen and my sire - but…”

“Roseanne,” Jisoo finished for her. She had known this was coming, it always did. A monster couldn’t be loyal to two, it always obeyed and protected its chosen first. “I understand. I will not try and separate you, I will always allow you to challenge my judgement regarding her. Obviously, her choice comes first, but I will not get between the bond.” Jisoo smiled at Lalisa who looked so relieved Jisoo thought her face was melting, she’d never seen so much emotion on her sister.

“Thank you,” Lalisa pulled Jisoo into hug. It was a touching moment, more sacred than any ritual. Jisoo was happy for Lalisa, even if it could come between Lalisa’s loyalty to her, she deserved nothing less and Jisoo had to admit Roseanne was something special. 

“Have you told her yet?” Jisoo asked, wondering if Lalisa would give her an idea on how to tell Jennie.

“No, but I think she’s always known. It’s a big thing to put on someones shoulders,” Lalisa shrugged heading to the door. “Now, don’t have too much fun before we all risk our immortal lives.” Lalisa winked looking in the direction of the ensuite before closing the door behind her. 

Jisoo was dressed when Jennie had finished. Jisoo smiled at her, walking over to take her hand and pull her closer. Jennie gently kissed her lips, tender and caring. She didn’t need to speak for Jisoo to know she was thinking of Olaf and what would happen. Jisoo pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. She began to sing, in the language of the country she was born, to soothe Jennie. Jennie swayed to the melody whilst wrapped in Jisoo’s touch. She’d never felt safer. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo whispered. “You shouldn’t have to go through this.”

“I’m ready for this,” Jennie replied. “What was that song?”

“Something I learnt when I was younger,” Jisoo mumbled.

“It was beautiful, you have a gorgeous voice.” Jennie complimented causing Jisoo to smile. She loved when people complimented her voice, more than anything else. 

“Thank you,” Jisoo grinned, her tone revealing it to Jennie who smiled back and kissed her. “I suppose we should prepare.”

“How? He’s only a few hours away.” Jennie pointed out. 

“I need to get stronger,” said Jisoo. She ran her hand through her hair and licked her lips.

“I guess that means…”

“Yes, I’m going hunting.” Jisoo smiled sadly at the thought of what she would have to do. “Stay safe, with Sophia is probably the better idea. Try and keep her hands off that French noble she keeps spending her nights with, I reckon he is bad for her.” 

“I’ll try,” Jennie laughed. “I don’t think Sophia will listen though” 

“Oh, she definitely won’t,” Jisoo laughed too. “But if you two appear friends then you might be able to manipulate Henry further.”

“It feels wrong,” Jennie whispered. “Calling my father my enemy.” 

“I know,” Jisoo stroked her cheek. “I had to kill my own mortal father, in self defense, but it still hurt. Count Timone was another father-figure I had to kill, more recently, after he made advances on his daughter of blood - Sophia.” Jisoo hated the memory, she truly thought Timone had been a good man, it broke her heart to find him hurting Sophia and have to deal with it. 

Jennie squeezed her hand in reassurance and Jisoo smiled back at her. With one last kiss, Jisoo left Jennie standing alone in Jisoo’s room as she went to feed her power with the life of innocents. 

\------

Jennie hurried between the enclosing cold stone, her footsteps echoing on the grey limestone slabs. Pushing open the doors, she invited herself in as Sophia flirted with the guards within the room. Sophia met her eyes and raised an eyebrow, the guards glared at her. 

“My father wishes for a private audience with you,” Jennie lied, Sophia nodded playing her part perfectly.

“I see, turning his daughter into a serving girl now is he?” Sophia remarked causing the guards to snigger. “Give me a moment.” Sophia reached into her corset and pulled out a scrap of fabric no noble would consider a gift, and pressed it into the Captain’s hand. His face glowed at the token, the gesture. Sophia slauntered away and Jennie closed the door behind her. 

“Do you think we have them?” Jennie asked Sophia who grinned with confidence.

“If we don't, their dicks don't work.” Sophia didn't laugh at her own joke, she knew it was more powerful when met with silence. After a moment she spoke again, “Jennie, you do realise what you've got yourself in for with Jisoo?”

“What do you mean?” Jennie asked as they travelled further.

“That Jisoo does not just want your body, or your company. She wants your soul, now and forever. This isn't just some fling to her and it never will be. Do you understand that?” Sophia’s tone was low and dangerous, the care of a sister. 

“Thank you, Sophia, but what makes you believe I don't want the same?” Jennie bit back. “Jisoo is not a plaything that either of us control. She is something powerful and strong and amazing, but not ours to control.” 

“Hm,” Sophia raised an eyebrow. “I admit, I'm impressed. You do have a fire, just like Jisoo said. Don't hurt her, she's the best of all of us.” Sophia whispered as they came up to Lord Henry's private chambers. Sophia pushed open the door, without knocking, and revealed Lord Henry’s wide eyes.

This is where everything went wrong. 

Sophia stepped in, followed by Jennie. Both were armed with daggers hidden in the folds of their clothes. Sophia knew this wasn't part of the plan, so did Jennie, but they knew this was their best chance; before Olaf waged war on them. Henry stepped back but hit a chest causing his knees to buckle. 

“Lord Henry,” Sophia greeted with her court voice. “We have come to discuss the terms of your surrender.” Henry’s eyes flicked between them, his thick beard quivering. 

“Jennie, call the guards.” He managed to force between his lips but when Jennie didn't react his face filled with anger and dismay. “Traitor,” he spat in her direction. Jennie still showed no reaction. 

“Back to your surrender,” Sophia smiled. “All you have to do is sign some documents.”

“I will never,” Henry swore. Sophia shook her head dismissively before pulling out her dagger. It was a blade forged to follow the pattern of the ocean, the metal bending multiple times showing the damascus steel glinting brightly. It was an Asian blade, one of Jisoo’s favourites because of its jade carved handle. 

“Think again,” Sophia stepped closer. 

“Your manners are appalling,” a voice filled the room. Sophia snarled and Jennie flinched.

“Olaf,” Jennie whispered to Sophia who turned to her with white eyes. This was not the plan. 

From nowhere, Olaf appeared to form in the air before them. “Lord Henry is a good friend of mine, be it a coward, but I still have a duty of care.”

“You're the one who murdered my Queen’s people, tried for her life, and betrayed her trust.” Sophia snarled so deeply Jennie wondered if she actually was still mortal. 

“Your Queen,” Lord Henry rose now - his face calm. “Will be killed for treason.” Jennie worked it out before Sophia: all this time, Henry had been playing a part. 

Jennie pushed forward, reaching out to grab her father. The anger in her was bubbling at the surface. “You lying-"

Henry hit Jennie around the face before she could finish her insult, before her closed fists hit his chest. “You thought that slut could trick me into holding my hand,” he laughed. “Olaf has protected me from the persuasion of demons.” Jennie’s eyes flicked over her father, the white showing in shock, betrayal, and horror. 

“How dare you touch her?” Sophia snarled; she felt the offence against her Queen. She stepped forward, as if to strike back, when Olaf grabbed her by the throat. He laughed as he squeezed, the skin around his fingers turning white under the pressure. 

“I can see why she likes you,” Olaf sniggered. “Another mortal toy for her to use as a latch for her humanity. You’re not the first, sweetheart, and you certainly won’t be the last.” Sophia kicked but slowly she felt her body turning laden, her skin the numb of ice cold, as her limbs stopped responding to her thoughts. “You’re pathetic,” Olaf smirked before throwing her against the floor, her unmoving body only able to watch on. 

Jennie knew she had to get out, she knew she had to find a way to warn the others but it was too late. Olaf turned to her and before she could place her fist between his eyes, as she had imagined, she felt him take control of her body. Her body was responding to his commands, her fingers curling at his request. She was a puppet and her enemy was her master. 

“Now, Jennie - is it?” He smiled in mock politeness. “You’re going to come with me and we’re going to destroy Queen Jisoo.”


	13. Chapter 13

“He’s here,” Roseanne grabbed Lalisa’s arm. Her glowing pink eyes flared before turning back to their task. 

“We need to go faster, Jisoo needs us.” Lalisa said as she ripped through one of the rusted iron locks.

Roseanne grabbed her and pulled her back. “Careful, Lalisa. Don’t lose your head now.” She stroked her thumb down the inside of her arm. “It’s hexed.” Lalisa snarled but stepped back for Roseanne. She held her hands out over the wooden box, wrapped in many metal chains, and began to chant in an old language. 

“This seems too easy,” Lalisa muttered as she watched the other girl work. Her brow was frowned and beads of sweat were beginning to form under her straight hair. With a heavy metallic click the first lock came undone. Roseanne stumbled back into Lalisa who held her up. “What?” 

“I don’t think I’m strong enough,” Roseanne whispered. Lalisa could feel her shivering, the cold sweat on her skin causing goosebumps. Lalisa knew that Roseanne was struggling more than she was admitting, that she had almost exhausted herself all ready. Lalisa wrapped her in her arms, holding her up. 

“We’ll find another way,” Lalisa whispered beside Roseanne’s ear.

“No, I have to try.” Roseanne breathed before reaching out again. Lalisa could sense the power coursing out of her. Roseanne’s pulse was racing, she was giving everything she had to her magic. 

When the smell of blood began to fill Lalisa’s nose she couldn’t help but panic. “Rosie,” Lalisa shook her shoulders but Roseanne didn’t respond. “Rosie!” Lalisa pulled her back trying to get between her lover and their prize. 

Roseanne’s eyes were clouded, blood was spilling from her nose, and her skin was white. Lalisa could hear her pulse slowing, weakening. Lalisa swore, she slapped against Roseanne’s cheek to try and bring her to the present but her eyes stayed dull and unfocused. 

“Rosie, please, talk to me.” Lalisa begged, her eyes searching Roseanne’s. She leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. “I’m sorry.” Lalisa whispered before she bit into her own arm, the blood instantly rising to the surface. She pressed it against Roseanne’s lips, she tried to struggle but the blood filling her mouth began to override her will and she swallowed it. 

“Why?” Roseanne whispered her eyes clear before she collapsed in Lalisa’s arms. 

Lalisa swore before kissing her forehead, “I’m sorry.” In one arm she held Roseanne and in the other she slammed her fist into the box. She screamed as fire erupted up her arm. The box hadn’t been touched. Lalisa cried out and tried again but nothing, she pushed through the pain enough to break the next chain. But any more, and she would’ve collapsed like Roseanne. She used the last of her strength to pull Roseanne with her as they fled the deep catacomb where they had found the enchanted box.

\-----

Jisoo had felt Roseanne’s warning before her beacon faded like a flame at the end of a candle. She didn’t have to be there to know that something had gone wrong, that Roseanne had exhausted herself. Jisoo ran back to the castle as fast as she could. She had sacrificed thirteen lives for her strength and she hoped it was enough, she hoped if there were gods they would forgive her and understand that their sacrifice was for the greater good. The sky was a heather gray, purple blue light filling the sky. Thunder echoed as Jisoo ran, a storm approaching. She ran faster than she ever had, so fast she wasn’t sure that if she screamed it would ever reach her ears. The stone fortress looked so peaceful, so calm under that sky of black. Jisoo didn’t slow. As she pushed open the doors and slowed to a stop her senses were hit with a onslaught of different pains. 

She first smelt Jennie’s fear, then she felt the iron blanket of Olaf’s magic, the empty space of Roseanne’s energy, the anger and panic of Lalisa, and for Sophia, Jisoo felt pain. She took the stairs three at a time, as fast as she could with mortal eyes watching. Guards approached her, weapons drawn, Jisoo ripped them apart as she passed. Pulling the dagger from her belt, the one that Jennie had kept, she continued - she wouldn’t let anyone slow her. She saw Annabel, the red headed servant, she watched as she screamed when the blood stained Countess passed by. Jisoo kicked open Lord Henry’s door. 

She saw Sophia’s lifeless body first, her feet shaking under the weight of Henry’s movements. Henry’s large body shook, his bare skin thick in a cloak of sweat. He was too busy grunting to instantly react to Jisoo’s entrance. Jisoo snapped. Her eyes burnt red as, with one hand, she lifted his overweight frame and threw him against the thick stone wall. As he struggled to rise again, blood appearing on his skin, Jisoo threw the knife with such force and perfection that it pinned him against the stone. The enchanted blade strong enough to face rock, and the force of Jisoo strong enough to cleave it. He screamed as his skin felt the blade invade it. His naked body shuddering with shock. 

Jisoo turned to Sophia, her eyes were the only thing that held life. Tears were pooling and streaming down her face. Jisoo felt her heart break. She knew that Sophia would forever be haunted by this, she knew that she would never feel safe again. Jisoo wished she had never left, never found Sophia, never let her live as a mortal. She also knew, the spell Olaf had used would kill Sophia. Her body was already begging to shut down, she knew the pain was her body turning against her. 

“I can help Sophia, but you know the cost.” Jisoo whispered as she cradled her. Looking into Sophia’s eyes she knew the answer. She wanted revenge. Jisoo bit into her own arm and filled Sophia’s mouth with her blood before, in one swift motion, she snapped her neck. Sophia’s eyes glazed over in death as Jisoo turned back to Lord Henry. “She is going to be very very hungry,” Jisoo snarled before she fled the room. She heard Sophia take the first breath of her new life as she cut into the wave of guards running at her like a warm knife through butter. 

\------

Lalisa watched as Roseanne’s eyes opened. The peaceful confusion before anger flooded her features. Lalisa squeezed her hand, telling her that it’d be okay. Roseanne panicked as her mind searched for contact to her magic and when she felt it, the quiet whisper lost in darkness, she gasped in relief. 

“It’s still there,” Roseanne croaked causing Lalisa to smile in relief. “It’s so weak, but it’s there.” 

“I told you I’d save you,” Lalisa kissed Roseanne’s forehead. “I told you.”

“Thank you, even if you went against my wishes.” Roseanne stretched to kiss Lalisa’s lips. “The ancestors don’t hate you as much as they say.” Roseanne teased causing Lalisa to sigh. She knew that if Roseanne had died with her blood in her system, before she could heal, she would have committed one of the greatest sins for a witch - she wouldn’t return her body to the ancestors. Roseanne would never forgive her. 

“I have to go,” Lalisa said softly to her lover. 

“I know,” Roseanne smiled back. 

“Jisoo needs me,” Lalisa apologised. Now Roseanne was safe, she knew where her duties lay. Roseanne nodded, she needed to rest before she could join the fight. Lalisa watched her go into meditation, the fastest way for her to rest and regain her power, and prayed that she would be safe before she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Jennie sat beside Olaf. He was on her father's throne watching the door with an army of willess guards before him. He had taken control of them just as he had her, making their bodies move to his commands. Now they would fight for him, die for him. And they were going to, when the door fell from its hinges and Jisoo stood there, the red of enemies covering her, they all knew they would die for him. Jisoo had one long blade, a sword that looked as old as she was. Jisoo had stopped by her room to pick up the weapon, she could kill them without it, but she preferred to save getting her hands dirty for Olaf.

Like clockwork, the first row of guards stepped forward. Their faded green uniforms became brown as red blurred with green. As blood became air and Jisoo became the wind. Her sword arched around her like it was a living being. Her face was a storm as she snarled with each kill, her eyes glowing brighter with each drop of blood that hit her open mouth. A warrior who became stronger with each kill. 

Jennie watched, fixated on the horror before her. If she could move, she didn’t think she would. The beauty in Jisoo’s raw power, in her uncontrolled fury, was enough to hypnotise. Olaf stirred next to her; he was worried. Jisoo was only getting faster, stronger, closer. Jennie was no expert, but she knew that with each spell cast Olaf was getting weaker, and with so many dying for him it was a heavy blow.

Jisoo laughed, a sound so clear it echoed between screams, as she drew closer. She impaled a man, his chest an ornament hanging from her sword before she kicked him off into the next victim. He fell like a skittle, Jisoo grazed his neck with her sword before moving on. It would not be long before they were all dead, less than half were left. 

Olaf swore as another figure appeared in the doorway. Pink eyes smirked before a second tornado hit the cattle. The men, as they gained control of their bodies again, screamed as either steel or monster tore their lives from them. Within only a few seconds, the guards lay still and blood began to pool on the floor of the hall. A slaughter. 

“Olaf, give in.” Jisoo said in a tone so low Jennie felt hackles she could not control rise. Olaf was scared. 

“Never,” he spat and began to chant. In synchronisation Jisoo and Lalisa moved forward where they hit a barrier invisible to the eye. Jennie could see the pain on their faces as they tried to push through. “Your efforts are worthless, Queen Jisoo.” Olaf announced before her turned to Jennie.

Jisoo snarled and pushed harder, ignoring the pain, as Olaf moved closer to Jennie. Lalisa matched the power of her Queen and pushed harder still until they were almost through. But it wasn’t enough, Olaf placed his hand around Jennie’s neck yet she couldn’t fight it.

“Watch, Jisoo, as I take her from you.” Olaf’s grip tightened and his eyes glew. “Killing her is too easy, too… mortal.”

“Get off!” Jisoo roared, slamming her fists against the barrier. The pain was so strong it was numbing everything except the fear in Jennie’s eyes meeting Jisoo’s. A plea. The monster was thrashing within Jisoo, screaming with her pushing all it had. Tears began to butcher their way down Jisoo’s red stained cheeks as she fought to no avail. 

“I don’t want to hurt her Jisoo, I’m not a monster like you.” Olaf laughed as he thought of how to word his threat. “I will turn her against you, I’ll make her forget you. Forget everything beside the murderer you are, beside the monster. I will make her hate you.” 

“Please,” Jisoo said weakly as she slammed into the barrier again. Jennie’s eyes didn’t leave hers. They were saying, Don’t be afraid. 

Jisoo screamed as Olaf began to speak. She cried as Jennie’s eyes began to glaze over, as her eyelids closed heavily. In the distance, she could hear Lalisa shouting, but it meant nothing. Jisoo pushed again, screaming as agony erupted around her - not just in body but in mind. Jennie fell, slumped against the oak chair as Olaf turned grinning. 

“You will never be this powerful,” Olaf smirked, it was short lived. 

Jisoo understood what Lalisa had been shouting now, why she had stopped trying so hard. Sophia stepped into the blood flooded room. The soft splashes of her footsteps through blood as she approached seem to echo in the silence. When she looked up, her eyes on Olaf, they were the jet black of a newborn. With a curdling scream, Sophia ran at the barrier. Lalisa and Jisoo, less than a second later, thudded into it with their shoulders. Like a wall, they felt it begin to cave under their weight before in a momentous avalanche it crumbled. 

Lalisa slammed into Olaf first, throwing him across the room where Sophia was waiting. He deflected her fangs with a spell before throwing fire into Lalisa. Jisoo ran to Jennie, dragging her to safety, she checked her heart was beating steadily before returning to the fight. She appeared with a strength that would’ve smashed through the earth slamming into Olaf’s back. He screamed before turning and throwing his magic at her. Jisoo hadn’t the speed to dodge it and fell to her knees as pain erupted in her head. Lalisa attacked next, she caught Olaf’s neck with her claws and ripped until the skin was uncovered. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against one of the blood stained banners that covered the stone walls. He chanted a command and the broken furniture in the room responded. Splinters filled the air as Sophia made to punch Olaf across the face. With contact, the wood propelled through the air, through Sophia. The youngest of vampires may have been the strongest, yet they were also the weakest. Sophia could fight stronger than Jisoo or Lalisa, but she could not heal herself. She fell in agony, her black eyes flickering momentarily to their mortal colour before returning to black. Jisoo yelled in anger, she rose again and grabbed Olaf, pinning him against the floor amongst the bodies of the dead. 

His blue eyes flickered against her red, they were heroes and villains with lines too far blurred to cross. Jisoo’s fist slammed into his face. Olaf’s magic threw her off him. She could feel herself weakening, she just hoped that Olaf was too. Looking to Lalisa, she saw a sight she hadn’t in hundreds of years. Lalisa lay, motionless, blood spilling from her nose. Sophia was breathing, barely, as her new body tried to heal whilst still filled with what was killing her. Jisoo began to panic. It wasn’t enough. Olaf smiled before his magic crushed the air from her lungs, her mouth opened in a scream yet no sound could escape. She watched in agony as the guards began to rise again, the dead walking. 

\------

Roseanne crawled back down the cobweb filled passage that she had found with Lalisa. Dirt was pushing under her nails, scraping her skin, but she wouldn’t stop. Dragging herself along the ground she urged herself faster. Finally, reaching the stone pedestal holding the wooden box she pulled herself up. It looked innocent, a simple wooden box stained by rusted chains. 

“Ancestors,” Roseanne spoke to the earth around her, the air, the life, the death. “Give me the power to defeat him.” She begged. 

In her mind they appeared, a half crescent of the most powerful witches and wizards in her bloodline. They looked at her past the box. 

“This will kill you, Chaeyoung.” The Leader spoke. “You are too weak to sustain the energy you would have to chanel to destroy this dark artifact.” 

“Please,” Roseanne begged. “They’re dying. Olaf has broken our laws, he must be defeated.”

“We know of his infraction upon his sacred duties. Yet, Chaeyoung, your heart pumps the blood of a monster.” The Leader announced. “You are as much a sinner as he.”

“You know Lalisa is a force of balance, not of evil.” Roseanne argued. “This is the only way.” 

“We understand,” the Leader nodded. “We shall help you. When you die you will become our enemy, we will be forced to hunt you down - to kill you.” 

“I accept this condition,” Roseanne whispered. Her ancestors all held out one hand, and with their combined ability, pushed energy into Roseanne. 

She screamed as the power hit her, too much to control or to withstand. She threw herself forward, towards the box. As she came down, her curled fist hit the object with such force each chain broke, the wood splintered. Within, lay a single tooth. Roseanne brought it into her hand, holding it on her palm. 

“We are proud, Park Chaeyoung.” The Leader said before the ancestors vanished and Roseanne clenched her fist around the tooth. It turned to dust and as it slid between her fingers, like the water of time, Roseanne fell with it. 

\------

Lalisa’s eyes flew open as she screamed. With a storm of anger, pain, sorrow, she threw herself at Olaf. He fell under her. She ripped his arm from its socket and fed on his scream. Jisoo gasped for air in his absence, watching as the risen dead fell again. She knew Lalisa’s scream, she knew it was for Roseanne. She must’ve destroyed his link to the past. 

“Go,” Jisoo ordered and Lalisa vanished. 

Jisoo moved to stand over Olaf. He was gasping in pain as he bled out. Jisoo snarled as she found pleasure in plunging her fist inside his chest. She held his panicking, beating heart, inside her fingers. Slowly, she began to squeeze. He screamed as she crushed his heart. When she was finished, she pulled the sunken dripping organ from his ribcage and threw it on the fire he had created with his reckless magic. She moved over to Sophia. She was still alive, her breaths heavy and wet. 

“Focus,” Jisoo told her friend. Sophia tried to nod, her eyes flaring with mortality. 

“I-I got revenge,” Sophia smiled. Her voice bubbling as her lungs filled with blood. Jisoo saw her tears landing on her friends face.

“I know,” Jisoo stroked her face. “You were so strong and brave.” She kissed Sophia’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.” 

Sophia smiled at her, “For what? You g-gave me life and death.” Her eyes widened as a burst of pain erupted in her. “Thank you.” Slowly, her breathing began to slow. Jisoo felt her pulse dying, her life escaping. Like that, she died in her arms. Among all the other mortals who had been made into pawns in a battle they could never win. Jisoo cried out, her body shuddering with sorrow as her head fell onto Sophia’s blood stained chest. 

Slowly, she rose - leaving Sophia behind. She went towards where she had left Jennie. She found her, still unconscious. Picking her up, she carried her away from the hall and the death in it.


	15. Chapter 15

Lalisa found Roseanne against the splinter covered stone floor, dust between her fingers. She pulled her into her arms, kissing her pale cheeks. Lalisa felt warm tears stain her skin as she rocked her lover. She stroked down the side of her face, over her dark hair. Lalisa had never loved anyone before, why would she. But Roseanne had been different, she had been her calm, been her fire, been her passion, and been her reason. 

“Rosie,” Lalisa cried kissing her forehead. “Please come back. I need you.” When nothing happened Lalisa grew angry. “How can you leave me; you promised! You were too weak Rosie.” She shouted into an empty echo. “You were too weak,” she repeated in defeat. 

“What little faith you have,” Roseanne whispered. Lalisa jolted backwards, her heart thudding with surprise. 

“Rosie?” Lalisa asked watching as Roseanne’s eyes opened. They were not black, or red, they were the same infinite brown as ever. “How are you alive? You, you were dead.” 

“I told you the ancestors liked you.” Roseanne grinned, she turned her head to see them watching. “Thank you,” she said to them.

“You passed the greatest test,” the Leader said. He smiled. Giving her life, her magic, her ancestors for the greater good had saved her. Her sacrifice to the world around her had given the ancestors the right to give her life back. They had saved her. She was still a witch, still Roseanne. 

“How? You were dead.” Lalisa kissed Roseanne frantically, pulling her closer incase she lost her again. 

“I have many tricks up my sleeve, darling, I call it magic.” Roseanne grinned putting her arms around Lalisa and pulling her closer. “What happened?” 

“We all nearly died, then you died and saved us and I came to find you.” Lalisa smiled in with such relief it spread onto Roseanne. “We should go and find them.” Roseanne nodded and Lalisa helped her up. They left the tomb leaning on one another. 

\-----

Jisoo laid Jennie down on her bed. Annabel, who had seen her carrying Lady Kim, had hurried behind them and was now preparing a wet flannel. Jisoo squeezed Jennie’s hand as Annabel laid the cool fabric across Jennie’s forehead. Jisoo was holding onto hope, hope that with Olaf gone his spell wouldn’t take hold. It was waiting for Jennie’s eyes to open, waiting to see the look in her eyes - for hate or relief. 

“Why are you helping?” Jisoo asked Annabel through the tense silence. Annabel looked to her, her eyes scared but trusting. 

“Lady Kim deserved better than this place, to smile more than she did.” Annabel stated bluntly, looking at the unconscious frame of Jennie. “I don’t know what has happened, but I don’t want to.” 

“Good,” Jisoo replied not looking away from Jennie - unable to look away. Her heart was racing in worry and anticipation, her senses were focused wholly on Jennie: enough to hear the blood in her veins. However, she wasn’t focused on Jennie so completely that she didn’t head Lalisa and Roseanne before they burst into the room. 

Lalisa assessed the situation from a distance whilst Roseanne rushed to Jisoo’s side. She looked over Jennie, touched her skin, and Jisoo felt her frown before she saw it. 

“I’m so sorry,” Roseanne whispered. She squeezed Jisoo’s arm in comfort as Lalisa moved closer. 

“Can you do anything?” Lalisa asked. Jisoo remembered she had been there when Olaf cast the spell, she knew just as well as they did what was at stake. 

“No, not until she wakes up.” Roseanne muttered, her hand finding Lalisa’s. “Go and clean yourself up. We’ll watch her. She’s not going to wake up soon.” Roseanne ordered Queen Jisoo. Jisoo only nodded and stumbled to the ensuite, Lalisa following her to offer help. Annabel glanced at Roseanne before slowly backing out of the room leaving Roseanne beside Jennie, waiting. 

\-----

Jisoo had placed Sophia’s body, wrapped in silk, gently into a wooden cart. She whispered to the horse where to take the body and was watching it go when she heard Roseanne jolt upright, her whisper to Lalisa, and knew that Jennie had awoken. She also knew, that Lalisa would not let her in the room, that Roseanne had created a boundary around Jennie’s bed. Roseanne knew what seeing Jennie could do to Jisoo. It didn’t stop Jisoo slamming against the door when she reached it. 

“Let me in!” Jisoo shouted through the reinforced wood. 

“You know I can’t, Jisoo.” Lalisa whispered back. Jisoo could smell Jennie’s confusion, her fear. It made her push harder. 

“Imagine if it was Roseanne,” Jisoo pleaded but the door did not budge. “I command you,” Jisoo screamed but still nothing. She pushed and kicked and hit and still the door didn’t move. So, she collapsed against it, the splinters in her hands bleeding as she held them before her, her back resting against the crumbling wood. 

\----

“Jennie?” Roseanne asked tenitavely. She watched Jennie’s eyes flicker around the room before landing on her face.

“Who are you?” Three words that stopped Roseanne’s heart beating. That made Jisoo, who had finally stilled, cry out and slam against the door again. 

“I can’t keep holding her back,” Lalisa looked to Roseanne with despair. She knew that Jisoo’s need to get through the door was growing and with it her strength. 

Roseanne thought for a moment. She needed to know how much Jennie knew. “Do you know who you are?”

“I am Lady Jennie Kim and you are definitely not going to gain anything from whatever kidnapping mission this is.” Jennie’s tone was cold, the pretentious note of a noble. “Where is my father?” Jennie asked before her eyes turned dark. “She killed my father.”

“Who did?” Roseanne glanced nervously to Lalisa. Jisoo had stopped fighting, she was listening too. 

“Countess Jisoo, she came to visit and she murdered him with his court. She is a murderer. I trusted her… I loved her.” Jennie frowned, as if shocked by the discovery. Roseanne held her breath, she had never imagined this. Olaf used his spell not only to remove Jennie’s memories, but to hurt Jisoo. If that meant she remembered some things, that the truth was twisted… Roseanne had not thought it was possible. 

“Rosie, we need to go right now.” Lalisa said, as the door started to crack around Lalisa. 

“But, I might be able to help her.” Roseanne protested before Lalisa fell to the floor.

Jisoo kicked through what was left of the door. When she saw Jennie she froze, her face a mask of pain and love. Jennie screamed. Jisoo moved, trying to get to Jennie. Lalisa came between them, her eyes pink as she held back her sister. Roseanne looked between them and knew she had to do something. Knew she could only do one thing. She grabbed Lalisa with her left hand and Jisoo with her right. There was a moment of shock, where they stopped fighting to look at Roseanne, before she whispered the words and they left. Jennie sat up, alone in a room which still smelt of monsters, they were gone. A girl appeared in the door frame, red hair. 

“Lady Kim?”


	16. 6 Months Later

6 Months Later

\-----

Jennie had become a princess since Jisoo had last seen her. Her engagement to Prince Alexander was recent, new. After the murder of her father Lord Henry, Jennie Kim went to the capital seeking justice. Whilst there, Prince Alexander won over her heart with promises of retribution and pain whilst his father, the King, knew he could not interfere. Jisoo laughed at the thought of the King trying to find excuses as to why she was innocent. Jisoo looked at the crying figure before her, her heart hurt but her mind was strong.

“Princess Jennie, you say you loved me yet you throw away such feeling for a pretentious noble. You say it is wrong of my people to celebrate death yet I wish it was your father's death we were celebrating today.” Jisoo watched as each word hit Jennie like a knife. “And I wish I had killed your father, but sadly the honour was not mine.” 

Time for her kind was no different to that of a mortal. After six months Jisoo still felt the pain of losing Jennie, remembered her hurt when she woke up blaming her for things she had not done. But it hurt more, now, to be faced with those memories and not share them. To be the monster Jennie had never seen her as, to be cold and mean and for nothing. For weeks Jisoo had seen no one, spoken to no one, felt nothing as she killed in cold blood to satisfy the anger of the monster in her. But now, before Jennie, she felt nothing but the pain again. 

“You’re a murderer,” Jennie repeated as she shook her head. She stepped closer to Jisoo, as if she wasn’t scared of confronting her. “You can’t lie and hide that.”

“Jennie,” Jisoo said in a tone so low that the girl stopped. “Why are you here?” 

Jennie seemed taken aback by the question, she had made it clear why she was there so why did it feel wrong? “You know why,” Jennie muttered unable to meet Jisoo’s eye. Jennie was trying to fire up her anger again. “You are responsible for my father's death.” 

“You know that isn’t true,” Jisoo growled and she watched Jennie struggle with herself. Jisoo didn’t want to hope for nothing, but she knew that Jennie was crumbling. She just wanted to reach out, to hold her. “Why are you here, alone?” Jisoo clarified. 

Jennie glanced at her, Jisoo heard her heart jump. “I wanted to face you alone.” They both knew she was lying, but neither knew why. 

Jisoo didn’t intervene when she heard Lalisa’s footsteps approaching again, hard and determined, echoed by Roseanne. The doors pushed open before Jennie turned frantically, Jisoo only raised an eyebrow. Lalisa slowed as Roseanne strode forward to face Jennie. Jisoo held her breath waiting for the witch to talk.

“Jennie, do you know who I am?” Roseanne asked bluntly causing Jennie to frown and Jisoo to twitch in either humour or anger. 

“No,” Jennie muttered between her curved lips. Roseanne nodded before reaching out and before Jennie could react sent a wave of energy into her skin. Jennie crumpled but before she hit the ground Jisoo was there holding her. 

“Sorry,” Roseanne shrugged. She had grown more confident around the Queen, probably due to Lalisa’s influence. “But I have an idea.”

\------

Placing Jennie’s body on the cold stone of a sarcophagus was not the evening activity Jisoo had been expecting. Lalisa tried to hold back laughter as she watched the mortal girl’s lifeless body flop down. Jisoo glared at her causing Lalisa to roll her eyes. Lalisa was only trying to keep the mood light, Jisoo knew that, but she was feeling a hurricane of emotions so strong she couldn’t focus on one long enough to name it. Roseanne lit three candles and placed them in a triangle around Jennie. She then joined the points, marked by the candles, with the white ash of human bones. Jisoo never understood magic, it seemed far too theatrical to be practical. Roseanne told Jisoo and Lalisa to leave her, she needed to focus, so together they strolled around the small graveyard of Jisoo’s castle. 

Jisoo looked up to the sky, grey clouds swirled overhead but she knew rain wouldn’t fall. Walking between the stone skeletons of funerals Jisoo scrunched her nose, engraved into the limestone were names of people she’d known well amongst names of people she had never met. At the end of the long path stood a marble tomb, the flowers outside crumbling into dirt just like the body locked within. Gazing at the structure, carved by one of Jisoo’s favourite artists, an Italian who was beginning to make a name for himself whom Jisoo knew would have a well remembered career. Carved into the hard stone was a simple name ‘Sophia’ beside the image of a blooming lotus, a flower Sophia had decided was her favourite after Jisoo had shown her it in one her many paintings of home. It was simple but it would stand the test of time. 

“She would’ve been serious trouble as a vampire,” Lalisa muttered. She crouched and straightened the dying violets clinging to life in a city of death. 

“That’s why she would’ve been perfect,” Jisoo said quietly. “If I’d only turned her earlier…”

“No, don’t blame yourself for this. You’re our elected leader, you’re not a fortune teller. You couldn’t have known any of this would happen.” Lalisa took Jisoo’s hand. “I’m sorry that it turned out this way, I know you saw something special in Sophia or you would’ve abandoned her many years ago, after everyone believed you were the Countess. But you didn’t, you let her into your court, your home, and even your family.”

“But she was mortal, how many times do I have to make the same mistakes?” Jisoo said frustratedly, kicking at the ground. 

“She was a hero, Jisoo. Without her we would all be dead, Olaf would win. You know it just as well as me.” Lalisa clenched her jaw and turned back to the marble structure. “You’ve seen enough death to know this, sister. This narrative is boring and cliche, she is dead and we thank her for her sacrifice and now we move on.” Lalisa nodded at the grave, before she turned and walked away leaving the crumbling flowers in her wake. 

“Now we move on,” Jisoo echoed a few seconds later before walking after Lalisa. Grief was different in death, but it was still grief, and Jisoo suffered - but now she moved on. 

\-----

Roseanne stood with her hands on her hips, biting the skin on her top lip. “We have two choices,” Roseanne declared. 

“And what are they, Rosie?” Lalisa asked. She was sat on a nearby gravestone, her legs swinging before her like a child. 

“Obviously, Jennie has some memory. There is also a part of her, deep down, that knows something isn’t right - that drew her here.” Roseanne twitched her nose in thought. “We need to bring that part to the surface.” 

“How?” Jisoo asked as the wind picked up her straight hair, throwing it around her face. 

“By killing the other part,” Roseanne watched Jisoo and Lalisa’s expressions: Jisoo paled, Lalisa raised an eyebrow. “Or, we use a counter spell I have been working on.”

“I thought you said that could make it worse,” Lalisa said moving to Roseanne’s side. 

“It could. It could make all of her forget, we’d lose her completely. But, if it worked, she would stay mortal…” Roseanne looked at Jisoo to make the decision as Lalisa’s hand snaked around her hip. Lalisa was offering comfort, strength and support to the witch. 

Jisoo glanced down at Jennie’s frame. She shouldn’t be allowed to make these decisions, it should be Jennie who chose what happened to her. But Jennie was no longer Jennie, she had already had her freedom stolen from her and by making this decision Jisoo hoped she could give it back. 

“If we kill her, will she come back?” Jisoo asked not looking away from the careful innocence of Jennie, the calm sea of her skin, the pink lips, the small freckle under her eyebrow. Jisoo knew what she wanted, she wanted Jennie back, but she didn’t want to harm her. 

“Due to the… uh… circumstances.” Roseanne struggled to word causing Lalisa to roll her eyes but surprisingly hold her tongue. “Only you can turn her, you have made a mark upon her soul and which basically means only your blood will work.” 

“Because the monster chose her?” Jisoo frowned. 

“If that’s how you’d explain it then yes. She will only respond to you.” Roseanne explained, glancing quickly at Lalisa knowing that she was explaining her own fate. Lalisa didn’t stir, she only held tighter. 

Jisoo nodded, turning away. She had to think. She had to do what she thought a girl she hardly knew wanted. Thinking of it like that, she had only known Jennie for a very short amount of time. Almost no time at all, but they had shared each other. They had opened up and spoken words that had not been spoken before. Jisoo remembered how it felt to be in her arms, how it felt to make her laugh, to smile. She didn’t want Jennie to forget that.

“Do I have to do it here?” Jisoo asked looking at the cold sky above them, the same colour as the stone. 

Roseanne blushed, embarrassed. “No, I just thought you’d choose the spell.”

“And she had to check Jennie was still in there,” Lalisa added trying to hold back laughter at seeing Roseanne flustered. 

“I see,” Jisoo replied as Lalisa pinched Roseanne playfully. “I’m glad at least one of you knows what you’re doing.” Jisoo added with optimistic sarcasm. 

“Careful now Your Majesty, Roseanne must be forgiven; she’s too cute to be smart.” Lalisa teased causing Roseanne to hit her but smile with such shy joy Jisoo couldn’t help but catch a weak smile on her own face. 

Jisoo lifted Jennie and slowly, at the pace of a human, she carried her to the place she had dreamt of Jennie smiling in for weeks. She didn’t know why she lingered, why she didn’t care when her people stared, the whispers of vampires echoing behind her as she pushed open the doors to her private rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

Laying Jennie on ruffled silk sheets, Jisoo sat beside her. She made no move for minutes, didn’t even look at Jennie. She didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want to turn her without giving Jennie a choice, but what choice did Jisoo have. Jisoo swallowed and moved to the bathroom. Someone had already collected her belongings from Henry’s castle and brought them back but it didn’t matter, they were still screwed up in the corner of her room untouched. Jisoo kicked off her boots, before pulling off all her clothes and dressing in only a white shirt and underwear. She washed her face and, looking into the mirror watching the liquid trail down her skin. Smoothing her hair, Jisoo felt more comfortable - that was until she saw Jennie laying on her bed still. 

There were a few ways to make a vampire, the most common was to feed a mortal vampire blood before their mortal life ended - when they died they would be reborn as a vampire. The second, usually the accidental way made by youngbloods, was more intimate. When feeding on a mortals blood, a slight slip, such as cutting one's own tongue on a fang, could put vampire blood in the mortal’s system and then, most commonly, that mortal would die with vampire blood in their system - the same principle would apply as the first method. Jisoo wasn’t sure how to go about this, where she should stand, how to hold Jennie… it just felt awkward and wrong. 

Jisoo, tried to make Jennie comfortable. She placed a pillow under her head, straightened out her dress - something that Jisoo would’ve never imagined Jennie in - and stroked her cheek. “I’m sorry,” Jisoo whispered into Jennie’s ear. The twitch of Jennie’s fingers against Jisoo’s thigh, the skin tingling in response was both a warning and a blessing. Either way, Jennie would wake soon and Jisoo found comfort believing that Jennie was urging her on. 

Jisoo kissed Jennie’s lips gently, in an apology, before she touched her again on her neck. The bite was perfect, deep and accurate. Jisoo felt Jennie’s body jolt, heard her eyes open. Jisoo would’ve sworn if she hadn’t had her mouth full; of course Jennie would wake up now. Jisoo had to reposition herself, so she was straddling Jennie in an effort to hold her body down with her legs. Jennie fought for a few more seconds before her body began to relax, endorphins taking hold. She may not remember, but Jennie was still the monsters chosen and slowly her body was beginning to fill with pleasure. Jisoo gently bit her own tongue, tasting her own blood rise to the surface she imagined the two mixing. After allowing her blood to take hold of Jennie’s body, Jisoo rose - leaving the bite unhealed on Jennie’s neck. Jennie looked into her eyes, Jisoo saw, deep in there, her Jennie was watching and deep within Jisoo saw acceptance and thanks. Slowly, Jennie’s eyelids closed as her body fell into bliss. Jisoo knew she had to do it now, so she did. She pushed her hand under Jennie’s neck and with a simple, precise and practised movement, severed her spinal cord. Jennie’s breath hitched before stopping. 

There was always a period of time, the make or break, where the body either regains life or loses it forever. It was rare, but sometimes the transition wouldn’t work. Jisoo bit her nails as she watched Jennie’s face, searching for movement, and listened to her heart waiting for it to jump back to life. Then, after only a few minutes, the tidal wave hit. Jennie’s heart lurched awake as her muscles contracted causing her to sit up. Jisoo caught her and held her in place. When Jennie’s eyes met Jisoo’s they were pure black. Jisoo hadn’t thought of this, she was too busy worrying about her own problems she hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

“Lalisa!” Jisoo called out knowing that Lalisa was always listening. Almost as if Lalisa had predicted what was happening, she appeared in a matter of seconds - opening the locked doors with her own key, and behind her carrying one of the unfortunate souls gifted to Queen Jisoo by kingdoms who couldn’t afford a public execution. Lalisa pushed him into the room as his cold eyes realised what was happening, he tried to scream but Jisoo let go of Jennie and within seconds she was upon him. She fed until he lay shrivelled like discarded skin from the heel of a foot. Her eyes were still black but her movement was slowing. 

“Jennie,” Jisoo said tentatively. “Do you know who I am?” Jennie turned to her and frowned. 

“Of course,” Jennie said, as if nothing had changed. “Jisoo,” her eyes narrowed in confusion as they landed on the vampire who was trying to look away, “I thought you were dead.” 

\------

Jennie could’ve never imagined how beautiful Jisoo’s castle was. Although she’d practically stolen it off a bigoted noble, she’d made it into her own. As she peered through the windows she saw the gardens were full of life, flowers and plants bustling in the rich earth. Ivy was climbing high up the castle walls, an effect most nobles tried to prevent, yet Jisoo had let nature take its course. Within the walls everything was furnished with rich materials and patterns more colourful than Jennie had ever known possible. Some depicted animals Jennie had only read of, the kind she thought were myths, with long thick tusks and towering bodies. Jisoo walked beside her, behind them Lalisa and Roseanne strolled hand in hand. Jennie wasn’t sure what to say to Jisoo, how to act around her, it felt like she’d been reintroduced to a stranger. She could remember nothing except the image of Olaf pulling out Jisoo’s heart, after that it was black. But, that had never happened and Jennie was now stood at the hands of her rescuers from something she hadn’t even known was going on. Being a vampire felt… strange. Like, she was always supposed to be one. Her mind felt calm even in the thunder of heightened sense, and her body felt awake, powerful. She had spent her whole life powerless, and now she had power - it felt right.

“I’m sorry that we have to do this now,” Jisoo muttered as she pushed open doors into a room lit by candles in glass lanterns. Glass of many colours throwing flickering light over cushions and soft furniture. 

Roseanne pulled Lalisa down onto a large purple and green cushion. Lalisa laughed as she fell almost on top of Roseanne and ended up kissing her passionately before rolling to the side. Jisoo sat on an startling orange cushion and Jennie, unnerved, sat down beside her on a blue one of the same size. Jisoo licked her lips before she rang a small metal bell in the center of the room, one Jennie hadn’t even noticed. Only a few seconds later, the door was opened and through it two young women stepped. They bowed before Jisoo before splitting. The taller girl moved towards Lalisa who grinned whilst Roseanne rolled her eyes, the other came and sat beside Jennie. 

“You’re going to have to learn to control your feeding,” Jisoo announced. “Usually, we can only control the monster after many years of practise. However, it is against the laws of my court to allow a vampire on these lands who cannot control themselves. So, we teach people how to control themselves.” Jisoo said as she watched Jennie turn to the girl with dark eyes. “Jennie,” Jisoo said seriously, pulling Jennie’s arm to look at her. When Jennie did, Jisoo couldn’t help notice how her hungry eyes flicked between her eyes and lips, the way her tongue ran over her teeth in her gums. “You have to listen to everything I say, okay? Even if it gets hard or you will kill her.” 

“I understand,” Jennie whispered. She was ready. This was power.

Jisoo moved to kneel behind the volunteer. Gently, she pulled back the volunteers hair and tilted her head. Jennie bit her top lip as she watched the throbbing artery. Jisoo cringed, she wished she’d had more time with the real Jennie. Jisoo looked over to Lalisa and nodded her consent, in response Lalisa began to feed. Jennie’s lip twitched as she smelt the blood. Roseanne watched Lalisa, a mixed scent of desire, fear, and lust radiating off her.

“Ignore them,” Jisoo said causing Jennie to focus on her. “You see where her pulse is visible on the skin?” Jisoo asked, Jennie nodded in response. “When you bite her, make sure your fangs hit that point, it’s the quickest and easiest place to drink from.” Jisoo smiled at Jennie in admission for her to advance. Slowly, carefully, Jennie bent over the girl. “Feel her pulse with your tongue first, if you’re scared you’ll miss. Then bite.” Jisoo saw the shudder erupt around Jennie’s body as she tasted the blood. From the lack of mess Jisoo knew Jennie had perfectly hit the spot, she was impressed.

“Okay, Jennie, now you need to listen to her heartbeat.” Jisoo talked her through the actions. “I know you can feel it against your fangs, in your tongue, but you have to listen. The human part of you needs to have control. Listen to her heartbeat and when it starts to slow, then you have to stop.” Jisoo said listening herself to the hollow thud of the girls chest. 

At the other side of the room, Lalisa gasped as she finished. The taller girl thanked her, her eyes dazed, as she stumbled from the room like a teen lover. Instantly, Lalisa turned to Roseanne and began to kiss her passionately. Jisoo rolled her eyes and Lalisa climbed over her until she was straddling the witch’s hips. Roseanne let her for a while before pushing her away and standing up, with only a look at Jisoo, she pulled Lalisa from the room. 

“Children,” Jisoo muttered under her breath. She heard, almost instinctively, as the change in pulse began. It was only slight, but she’d learnt to notice such things. “Jennie, did you hear that?” Jisoo asked, Jennie seemed to stir in response. “Gently, retract your fangs and run your tongue over the puncture wounds.” Jisoo said watching Jennie carefully. She was surprised when Jennie did exactly what she said, barely anyone managed to stop themselves first time. But then, Jisoo remembered that Jennie had spent her whole life escaping from the things she wanted. 

The girl blinked before nodding to Jennie, she bowed to Jisoo before she too stumbled after her colleague. Jennie turned to Jisoo, her eyes were no longer black. They glowed a dark ruby, a colour that when the light caught it exploded like mountains of fire. Jisoo swallowed, it was a sight she had never imagined. 

“Why did you save me?” Jennie asked quietly. “What happened?” 

“You remember nothing?” Jisoo wondered, her eyes glued to Jennie’s. 

“I remember him killing you, but I presume that was an illusion in case I ever remembered, after that it is nothing.” Jennie moved closer, only by a fraction, but both felt their chests contract. 

“He wiped your memory of me, all but the darkest parts and twisted you against me. I thought you’d never look at me like this again.” Jisoo admitted, her pulse racing.

Jennie took Jisoo’s hand. “I would’ve been fighting it, somewhere deep within.” 

“I know, that’s why I did this.” Jisoo whispered. Jennie reached under her chin and pulled it up so they were eye-level. She leaned forward until their lips were touching. 

“When I woke, I wanted to do this more than I wanted to feed,” Jennie whispered against Jisoo’s lips. The kiss had caused electricity to spark through their bodies, the monsters within reacting to one another. Jisoo kissed her back, harder. They fell onto the cushions, re-exploring the bodies of lovers they thought they had lost.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've come to an end. Thank you for following this turbulent and sometimes cringe worthy story all the way. I'm in the process of writing a Part 2 set in the modern day following Chaelisa's story so if you want to keep an eye out for that I would be grateful for the support. Thank you again for reading this little story all the way, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Update: Part 2 is here & it's called Hunting Fate. Enjoy!


End file.
